Harry Potter and the Girl who Cared (Harry Hermione)
by PotterHeadGranger55
Summary: Harry and Hermione have feelings for each other, and Harry must survive the rest of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, this time with a reason to live. (Fourth Year) (Story Completed) Harry/Hermione
1. Chapter 1- Harry makes his Choice

**CHAPTER 1- HARRY MAKES HIS CHOICE**

 **MY KNOWLEDGE OF THE MOVIES IS EXTENSIVE. THE BOOKS NOT SO MUCH. NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED, HARRY POTTER RIGHTS ARE J.K. ROWLING'S AND WARNER BROS. ENTERTAINMENT.**

 **THIS FAN FICTION IS A BRANCH OFF FROM THE YULE BALL, AND EXCERCISING WHAT WOULD HAPPEN NEXT.**

"Yeah that's what I think," Ron says, thinking he knows what's best, as usual. "You know the solution then don't you!" Hermione yells, trying her best to hold back tears. "Next time there's a ball pluck up the courage and ask me before somebody else does! And _not_ as a last resort!" Hermione felt very hurt by what Ron said, and that he had such a sudden change of heart when it came to Victor Krum. "W-well, that's completely beside the point…" Ron was amazed that Hermione saw straight through him, and that he wanted to ask her. Hermione, while was firm friends with Ron, was not interested. "Harry!" Ron burst out when he saw Harry coming.

"Where have you been?" Hermione shouted at him, Harry almost forgot that he was being shouted at, looking into her deep, brown eyes. He thought he would never be able to tell her how he felt about her, he glanced over at Ron, who was looking at her like she was stupid. He was tired of that. Harry tried to point to where he was, when he was interrupted by an extremely frustrated Hermione. "Never mind, off to bed both of you!" She exclaimed, while Harry gave Ron the death stare. "They get scary when they get older." "Ron you spoiled _everything_!"

Harry and Ron made it back to the Common Room, and Ron ran straight upstairs. Harry sat down in front of the fireplace, and sat back to think. He remembered everything he and Hermione had done together, she covered him with the troll in first year, gave him confidence to face Quirrell, gave them the answer to the Basilisk, turned back time to save Buckbeak and Sirius, and gave him confidence when he felt helpless about to take on a dragon. She was there when everyone else, even Ron, deserted him. He had a crush on her for the longest time, since the first time they met on the Hogwarts Express. He looked towards the dormitory, and then at the door. 'No… not this time.' He thought. This was his opportunity to show how much Hermione meant to him. He stood up, tided his dress robes, ran his hands through his hair, then took out his wand, and said; "Orchideous", and a bouquet of pink and white roses grew from his wand. He smiled, grasped them firmly in hand, and walked out of the common room.

Hermione had been sitting on the stairs, sobbing, alone, for quite some time now. The Great Hall only had a few people left in it, including Neville and Ginny, who couldn't let go of each other, as they moved slowly side to side across the Hall. Harry made his way down the stairs, and instantly recognised the pink dress. She looked so beautiful, her hair done to perfection, and his resentment of Ron grew rapidly. He froze with fear, and wondered what she'd say, what if she rejects him? What if he makes himself look stupid? What if their friendship is ruined because only he saw it as something more? He started to doubt himself, and his mind began filling with negative thoughts.

Little did he know; all Hermione was thinking about was him. His green eyes, a window into his mind, she always wanted to know what he was thinking. She wanted his affection, and his shoulder to cry on, his hand to dance. She heard the bells chime for midnight, and muttered to herself; "Merry Christmas Hermione, I wonder if a miracle will come my way." Harry, who was right behind her by then, heard this, and said;

"Is this what you wanted?"

Hermione turned around, and saw the boy she has been obsessed with for four years. She was both surprised, slightly angry that he didn't listen to her, and gooey inside. She wanted to adopt the usual Hermione Granger hardness, but it wasn't happening when she saw the flowers, and the cheeky smile on the young wizard's face. Incapable to make her decision on what to do, she stands up, with a very neutral expression, and looks Harry right in the eyes.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **NOTE FROM THE WRITER:**

 **I'M SORRY IF YOU WANTED MORE DIALOGUE, BUT I PROMISE THAT'S COMING NEXT. ANYTHING I HAVE WRITTEN (SUCH AS CHARMS, SPELLS OR CURSES) MAY BE INCORRECT OR BE WRONG FOR CERTAIN FUNCTIONS. SOME FACTS MAY ALSO BE INCORRECT. DON'T BLAME ME. I'M NOT A GENIUS.**


	2. Chapter 2- Love is Magic

**CHAPTER 2- LOVE IS MAGIC**

 **MY KNOWLEDGE OF THE MOVIES IS EXTENSIVE. THE BOOKS NOT SO MUCH. NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED, HARRY POTTER RIGHTS ARE J.K. ROWLING'S AND WARNER BROS. ENTERTAINMENT.**

 **THIS FAN FICTION IS A BRANCH OFF FROM THE YULE BALL, AND EXCERCISING WHAT WOULD HAPPEN NEXT.**

 _She wanted to adopt the usual Hermione Granger hardness, but it wasn't happening when she saw the flowers, and the cheeky smile on the young wizard's face. Incapable to make her decision on what to do, she stands up, with a very neutral expression, and looks Harry right in the eyes._

Harry, afraid of creating an awkward silence, said "Hermione, I need to talk to you."

Hermione couldn't contain herself anymore. "Harry James Potter! We most certainly do need to talk! I told you to go to bed, you and Ronald! I imagine he'll be here in a minute, making me cry again." She was trying to appear hard, but she was so happy to see Harry she couldn't talk properly, all her emotions were spilling out at once. "Harry, do you really expect me to believe that because you're standing there with flowers in your hand, that I'm going to listen to everything you want to say?"

Harry knew Hermione too well. He looked into her eyes and saw excitement. He casually said, "Hermione… I know you have no reason to believe me, but I'm siding with you. Ron's gone, presumably to bed. I wanted to be here with you, because, I… well…" Harry was trailing off, his mind bubbling with every bad situation that could come from this. He knew he had to say something that came from the heart. So that he did.

"Hermione, I've felt something for you since I was eleven. You are the kindest, cleverest, most beautiful person I know. I've always wanted to be with you, and I can't tell you how many times I've wanted to ask you, and how many missed opportunities there have been. I know Ron won't approve, but I can't help it. I love you. You've been in my best dreams, where we've been happy together, and in my nightmares, when I've woken up sweating and crying at the thought of losing you. You are the only person who hasn't deserted me, you've always tried to help me, and I've always wanted to give you something in return. Hermione… I need you. And you know what? You're still listening."

Harry didn't even realise what he'd said until he'd said it. 'This could be awkward,' he thought, 'I wonder what she's thinking right now…'

Hermione was in awe of what Harry had said. She couldn't believe that he felt the same about her. She was ecstatic, and ran straight into Harry's arms. "Oh Harry! Thank you! I… I didn't know you felt that way! You've always been there for me too… I haven't realised how much I really depend on you. I've always been fascinated by you Harry, even before we met

I'd read about you, and I was so interested in the boy who stopped the Dark Lord, and then I met the very same… and I became interested in a different way… for the boy who was caring, kind… funny. The boy who wanted to do what was best for the people he loved. You don't owe me anything Harry."

Hermione buried her head in to Harry's shoulder, weeping tears of joy. Harry was taken aback, both excited, and slightly confused about Hermione's sudden outburst. She was never like this, so open about her emotions and feelings. He felt warm on the inside though, as if the best thing ever had just happened to him. But, thinking on it, the best thing ever had happened.

Hermione backed up, and looked into Harry's eyes. Harry did the same. He then offered his hand to dance, which Hermione accepted. His thoughts were raging throughout his body, he knew that this was it. The day he got to dance with Hermione. He had a feeling that this was going to be the greatest night of his life.

The pair made it to The Great Hall, and a slow song started playing. It was a romantic tune, and Harry found himself dancing far better with Hermione than with Parvati. He just felt so much more relaxed, and at ease. Hermione was happy dancing with Victor before, but she felt like there was something missing. Now she was dancing with Harry, the void had been filled. She was delighted that Harry was in fact a good dancer, they moved so well together, and as song by song by song went by, they never lost eye contact, well into the morning. Eventually Hermione fell into Harry's arms, and the two swayed side to side for a while.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Hermione started to cry.

It wasn't a cry of sadness, disappointment, or anger. She was just so happy. It was a silent cry, too. Harry didn't notice until he felt a wetness on his shirt. "Hermione, are you okay?" he asked, worriedly.

"I'm fine Harry," Hermione replied. "I just never thought this day would come. This is such a Christmas present."

She smiled and made a happy noise, which signalled Harry to take her back to Gryffindor Tower, as she was getting visibly tired.

 **TO BE CONTINUED SEPTEMBER 24** **TH**

 **YOUTUBE: /channel/UCeHzFNYSe3qwQBOMgboP6QA? (make sure to add YouTube address)**

 **NOTE FROM THE WRITER:**

 **IT'S BECOMING A SWEET LITTLE TALE ISN'T IT? WELL, THIS WILL HAVE THE TRADGEDY OF THE TRI-WIZARD TOURNAMENT MIXED WITH THE LOVE STORY I HAVE CREATED. ANYTHING I HAVE WRITTEN (SUCH AS CHARMS, SPELLS OR CURSES) MAY BE INCORRECT OR BE WRONG FOR CERTAIN FUNCTIONS. SOME FACTS MAY ALSO BE INCORRECT. DON'T BLAME ME. I'M NOT A GENIUS.**


	3. Chapter 3- Confronting Ron

**CHAPTER 3- CONFRONTING RON**

 **MY KNOWLEDGE OF THE MOVIES IS EXTENSIVE. THE BOOKS NOT SO MUCH. NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED, HARRY POTTER RIGHTS ARE J.K. ROWLING'S AND WARNER BROS. ENTERTAINMENT.**

 **THIS FAN FICTION IS A BRANCH OFF FROM THE YULE BALL, AND EXCERCISING WHAT WOULD HAPPEN NEXT.**

 _She smiled and made a happy noise, which signalled Harry to take her back to Gryffindor Tower, as she was getting visibly tired._

The pair made it hand in hand back to the Common Room, and walked up the stairs. They found a very frustrated, angry face at the top. It was Ron.

"So, this is what you've been doing Harry? Of course Harry bloody Potter gets the girl. You know what? This is a major stab in the back. You know I feel about Hermione, and you decided it was a good idea to take her from me? You're a selfish git, and you know it." Ron spat at him, but he wasn't done yet. "And _you_ ," he said, pointing at Hermione. "You know what you've done! First you fraternize with the enemy, now you go behind my back and dance with this prick? You'd dance with anyone who offers their hand, won't you, bitch. Maybe Malfoy's right, calling you a mudblood doesn't seem like such a bad thing after all."

Hermione gasped at this, she had heard her name and mudblood in the same sentence before, but never did she think it would come out of Ron's mouth, that he would stoop so low. She felt weak and powerless on the inside, until she felt a reassuring and take hers.

"RON!" Harry shouted, exploding with anger. "How could you? Calling Hermione a… a… you know what you said! Are you implying she's some kind of slut? Well she's not and you bloody know it. She's a smart, sophisticated, kind witch, and you think it's acceptable to bad-mouth her. You know, I've always found you a bit on and off Ron, right from the start."

"Really Harry? This is what it's come to? You defending her? Our friendship ruined over a girl, an ugly, pathetic, know-it-all? I thought you had more sense, first putting your name in the Goblet of Fire, and now dancing with whatever you could scrape out of the gutter." Ron was furious, Harry likewise.

Hermione was visibly upset. Uncontrollably so. Even Malfoy wasn't as bad as this. She looked at Ron, his face as red as his hair, then to Harry, his hands shaking violently.

"Ron, piss off." Harry said, trying to regain control, and barge past him. Ron raised his wand, originally at Harry, who stood there, wondering whether Ron would be so brave, but then his direction changed to Hermione.

"You've caused all this," Ron said, his head twitching slightly, " _you_ get the blame." He adjusted his grip, and readied himself. Harry had flashbacks to Moody's lesson, and knew what Ron was about to do.

"Cruci- "

"Expelliarmus!" Harry said, and Ron's wand went flying out of his hand. Harry couldn't believe it. He was going to Crucio Hermione. Harry kept his wand right between Ron's eyes, Hermione was breathing heavily, looking at her protector. Harry was seething, veins visible in his neck.

"Would you?" Ron said, slowly.

"I really don't know." Harry replied, looking slightly worried.

"Harry," Hermione whispered, "He's not worth it."

Ron took a swing at Hermione, and hit her in the shoulder, she screamed and fell to the floor, holding her shoulder.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled, and a flash of light appeared from the end of his wand, striking Ron square in the face, and he tumbled down the stairs with a colossal _thump_.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry said, worriedly, and to his delight she was alright.

"I'm fine, it's just a bit sore." She said, burying her head into Harry's chest. "That was so scary. He was going to…" Hermione started to weep, and Harry rocked slowly back and forth to calm her.

"Shhhh… It's okay now. It's all okay. Everything's going to be fine." They sat on the stairs for a while, easily an hour. Hermione had calmed down at this point, and was ready to sleep. Harry looked at Ron, still knocked out on the floor. 'What's got into him?' Harry thought.

He walked Hermione up the stairs and to the dormitories. They looked each other in the eyes, and noticed their pupils were dilating, their cheeks were getting redder, and Harry could've sworn that he was closer to Hermione than he was ten seconds prior.

They both realised what they were about to do, but did nothing to stop it.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **YOUTUBE: /channel/UCeHzFNYSe3qwQBOMgboP6QA? (make sure to add YouTube address)**

 **NOTE FROM THE WRITER:**

 **WOW, A BIT VIOLENT ISN'T IT? HARRY AND RON'S FIRST CONFRONTATION. I THOUGHT IT NICE IF I ADDED HOW HARRY WAS VERY PROTECTIVE TOWARD HERMIONE, SO I ADDED THAT IN AS NICE LITTLE TREAT. NEXT PART WILL BE COMING SOON. ANYTHING I HAVE WRITTEN (SUCH AS CHARMS, SPELLS OR CURSES) MAY BE INCORRECT OR BE WRONG FOR CERTAIN FUNCTIONS. SOME FACTS MAY ALSO BE INCORRECT. DON'T BLAME ME. I'M NOT A GENIUS.**


	4. Chapter 4- The Kiss and the Dream

**CHAPTER 4- THE KISS AND THE DREAM**

 **NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED, HARRY POTTER RIGHTS ARE J.K. ROWLING'S AND WARNER BROS. ENTERTAINMENT.**

 **THIS FAN FICTION IS A BRANCH OFF FROM THE YULE BALL, AND EXCERCISING WHAT WOULD HAPPEN NEXT.**

 **NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**

 **I HAVE RECEIVED A REVIEW SAYING THIS IS A 'RON BASHING STORY'. I WOULD LIKE TO POINT OUT THAT THIS STORY IS VERY WELL THOUGHT OUT, WITH PLENTLY OF TWISTS AND TURNS. THINK ABOUT THAT WHEN SOMEONE SEEMS OUT OF CHARACTER.**

 _They both realised what they were about to do, but did nothing to stop it._

Their lips met and moulded perfectly. It was long and passionate, and their hands ran up and down each body. Hermione's hands ended up around Harry's neck, while Harry's around her waist. Their tongues met, and they moaned in the process.

Harry's thoughts were everywhere. 'Is this really happening?' 'Does my breath smell?' 'Why are we doing this?' 'It feels so nice.' 'Hermione is a really good kisser!' 'Why are we moaning?' 'How long should I hold it for?' 'Her eyes are so beautiful.' 'This could ruin our friendship!' 'What about Ron?' 'What is her hand doing?' 'Does she really feel this way about me?' 'I wonder what she's thinking right now…'

Hermione, on the other hand, was completely lost in the moment. The only thing on her mind was how wonderful the boy she's kissing is. He had defended her from Ron's curse, and from Malfoy on numerous occasions. She knew that he had a dark past, and his future was increasingly more terrifying, but she knew just to enjoy the moment.

They knew that this was more than just any kiss. This meant something. Something neither of them had ever felt before. An unusual feeling, a mess of emotions, all acting at once. It felt good though, a nice feeling. In Harry's head, everything that was going on, the Tri-Wizard Tournament, nightmares, school, everything had left him.

Their mouths eventually parted for lack of air. Hermione was looked into his emerald green eyes, and he looked into her chocolaty brown ones. Still holding each other, they knew it was time to part.

"Goodnight Hermione." Harry said, still slightly out of breath.

"Goodnight Harry." Hermione replied.

They smiled to each other, as if they had a really funny secret, and went into their respective dormitories.

Hermione's night was blissful. She dreamt of her and Harry, they were in a park, surrounded by flowers, and tall trees, and they were together, staring up at the sky. Pointing to clouds that looked like other things, a turtle, an owl, Snape's nose.

"I love you," Harry said.

"Really?" Hermione replied.

"Really." Harry said, and their mouths met in the middle. All was well in Hermione's dream.

Harry wasn't having a pleasant night. Another nightmare. This one a bit different to the others.

Wormtail was in the Gryffindor Common Room, with Ron backed up against the wall.

"What do you want?!" Ron yelled, angry, yet scared.

"Imperio!" Wormtail said, his wand pressed against Ron's face.

Ron immediately fell into a trance, controlled by Voldemort himself.

"We must first humiliate the boy and his filthy muggle friend. Only then will he be most willing to walk into the trap." A rough, scratchy voice uttered.

An entranced Ron went upstairs, and Wormtail apparated. Then a screeching noise began, and Harry was sent back to the graveyard. The screeching got louder, and louder, and louder.

Harry jumped up in his bed, waking up. He was sweating, his night clothes drenched, his bed sheets the same. Harry realised that Ron had been under the control of Voldemort. How did he get in? Harry needed to know that he safe, and fished for the Marauder's Map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Harry said. He saw that Hermione was still in the girl's dormitory, which made him feel good, knowing she was okay. Harry scanned the map for ages, but found nothing.

He looked at his watch, and it was only five in the morning. He fell back onto his bed, and pondered what he had learnt. He tried to remember that Voldemort was gone, but intended to trap him, as for why he was unsure. His thoughts softened when he remembered the events of the night before. He remembered the feeling of kissing Hermione, her eyes, her scent.

He stood up, and said "Mischief managed." Harry then made his way downstairs, trying to forget about the dream, but knowing he would need to tell Hermione something about it.

Maybe she could help.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **YOUTUBE: /channel/UCeHzFNYSe3qwQBOMgboP6QA? (make sure to add YouTube address)**

 **NOTE FROM THE WRITER:**

 **ALL VERY MYSTERIOUS, WELL, YOU WON'T HEAR MUCH ABOUT IT FOR A BIT, I WILL BE FOCUSING MORE ON THE LOVE ASPECT FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS. NEXT PART WILL BE COMING SOON. ANYTHING I HAVE WRITTEN (SUCH AS CHARMS, SPELLS OR CURSES) MAY BE INCORRECT OR BE WRONG FOR CERTAIN FUNCTIONS. SOME FACTS MAY ALSO BE INCORRECT. DON'T BLAME ME. I'M NOT A GENIUS.**


	5. Chapter 5- Christmas Morning

**CHAPTER 5- CHRISTMAS MORNING**

 **NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED, HARRY POTTER RIGHTS ARE J.K. ROWLING'S AND WARNER BROS. ENTERTAINMENT.**

 **THIS FAN FICTION IS A BRANCH OFF FROM THE YULE BALL, AND EXCERCISING WHAT WOULD HAPPEN NEXT.**

 _He stood up, and said "Mischief managed." Harry then made his way downstairs, trying to forget about the dream, but knowing he would need to tell Hermione something about it._

 _Maybe she could help._

Hermione woke up, and laid in her bed, fantasising about Harry. 'He's so brave…' she thought. 'I can't believe it! Harry Potter… and _me!_ I never thought he would love a know-it-all like me! I can't wait for him to see his present!'

Hermione had gone looking for the best present for Harry. She tried looking all over Hogsmeade, going through every shop, picking up some little things, like sweets, a homework planner (he would never have bought one). But when it came to finding a meaningful gift, she could find very little. She eventually found something. Something she knew he would love. A complete copy of 'Quidditch Through the Ages'. It wasn't cheap, over half her Christmas budget, but Harry was worth it.

'I can't believe it!' Harry thought to himself. 'Me and Hermione… I never thought she would love a dangerous person like me. I can't wait for her to see her present!'

Harry had gone looking for the best present for Hermione. It was a difficult task, alongside some small gifts, like sweets and a set of magical folders that extend infinitely, but when it came to finding a meaningful gift, he could find very little. Harry had nearly given up hope, until he found it. It was a bag, with an extension charm, and a special charm which made it always weigh the same, no matter what was in it. It wasn't cheap, far beyond Harry's original budget, but Hermione was worth it.

When it came to writing cards, Harry and Hermione knew what they wanted to write to each other, so that wasn't difficult. Harry wanted to surprise Hermione, so he fished through his trunk for her presents and Invisibility Cloak, then headed downstairs, and found that Ron wasn't there anymore. 'Maybe he went to the Hospital Wing.' Harry thought. He sat down on the armchair, and laid the cloak over him. He just had to wait for Hermione.

Hermione decided to get up around ten minutes later, so she got Harry's presents and made her way downstairs. She saw that no one else was there, not even Harry, who would usually be sitting in the armchair by now. Harry heard her come downstairs, so he stood up and walked behind her.

Hermione felt something touch her back, and when she turned around and saw nothing. 'That's odd.' She thought to herself. She felt something touch her nose, then run down onto her lips. She smiled. "Hmmm… I wonder what's going on right now? I can't see anyone, but I think someone's here!" she said sarcastically. Harry, trying to contain laugher the best he could, picked her up and dropped her onto the sofa in front of the fireplace, mercilessly tickling her.

"Harry Potter! Stop it!" Hermione yelled, giggling endlessly. She made a grab for the warmth she felt next to her, and pulled off the Invisibility Cloak. "I knew it!"

Harry stopped tickling her. Hermione looked at him, he was grinning ear-to-ear, Hermione couldn't help but smile too.

They exchanged their gifts, and Harry signalled Hermione to go first. She opened some sweets, and the folder. She was touched that Harry knew what she wanted, and that he would think of her at all at Christmas. She got to the last gift, and when she opened it, her face changed immediately to one of shock.

"Harry! That's not, is it?" She checked, and sure enough, her whole arm could fit. She jumped into Harry's arms. "Harry, thank you! You shouldn't have! It costs a fortune! Why, why would you buy it for me?"

Her eyes were filling with tears, and she was blushing, her cheeks like tomatoes. "Because you're worth all of it Hermione. Money isn't enough to tell you how much you matter to me."

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione choked. "It's wonderful." She shed a few tears of joy, and pecked Harry's cheek.

"You open yours now." Hermione said.

Harry opened the Homework Planner, then the sweets. Hermione always knew what was best for him, even when he didn't like it, or didn't know for himself. He saw the last present was a book. 'Typical Hermione,' Harry thought. He tore off the wrapping paper, and gasped. The complete edition of 'Quidditch Through the Ages'. The very book he'd been eyeing since he took up Quidditch, something he'd never been able to afford himself. "Hermione!" Harry tried to continue, but no words came out. Only one thing needed to be done. Harry leaned in, and the two shared a gentle, yet passionate kiss. Harry poured all his feeling into this kiss, everything they had done together. Hermione likewise.

The two looked longingly at each other, both happy, and confused about their sudden need to be so close to the other.

"I love you," Harry said.

"Really?" Hermione replied.

"Really." Harry said.

They kissed again, Harry feeling happier than ever before. Hermione was sensed Déjà vu, but continued anyway.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **YOUTUBE: /channel/UCeHzFNYSe3qwQBOMgboP6QA? (make sure to add YouTube address)**

 **NOTE FROM THE WRITER:**

 **AWWW… I EVEN MADE A CLICHÉ DREAM REFRENCE. HOW CUTE! NEXT PART WILL BE COMING SOON. ANYTHING I HAVE WRITTEN (SUCH AS CHARMS, SPELLS OR CURSES) MAY BE INCORRECT OR BE WRONG FOR CERTAIN FUNCTIONS. SOME FACTS MAY ALSO BE INCORRECT. DON'T BLAME ME. I'M NOT A GENIUS.**


	6. Chapter 6- Christmas Letters

**CHAPTER 6- CHRISTMAS LETTERS**

 **NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED, HARRY POTTER RIGHTS ARE J.K. ROWLING'S AND WARNER BROS. ENTERTAINMENT.**

 **THIS FAN FICTION IS A BRANCH OFF FROM THE YULE BALL, AND EXCERCISING WHAT WOULD HAPPEN NEXT.**

 _They kissed again, Harry feeling happier than ever before. Hermione was sensed Déjà vu, but continued anyway._

The rest of the day went swimmingly. Harry and Hermione spent a day eating good food and enjoying each other's company. Like with any teenage relationship, Harry and Hermione spread through the school quickly. "Harry and Hermione, sitting in a tree!" Seamus sung, mockingly.

"Piss of Seamus." Harry replied.

Hermione wanted to write a letter to her parents, and Harry to Sirius.

"Harry, can I use Hedwig to send a letter?" Hermione asked, and Harry nodded in approval. She ran upstairs and started writing.

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _Thank you for my presents! I miss you this Christmas, but I have so much to tell you._

 _It all started at the Ball last night. Ron upset me, I was alone and crying. And then Harry came. He gave me flowers and asked me to dance, we danced for ages. I've never felt happier than when I've been with him. At the end of the night we kissed, and this was no ordinary kiss. It was passionate, and it truly felt different. He bought me a really expensive gift, and then told me it meant nothing, and that I meant more to him than anything._

 _I hope that you are okay with me and Harry's relationship. You know how I feel about him, and my wish has finally come true._

 _Love you loads,_

 _Hermione._

She sealed the letter, gave it to Hedwig, who nipped her finger and took off.

Hedwig arrived at the Granger residence, when Hermione's mother took the letter. She read it through carefully, and beamed.

'Hermione…' she thought to herself. 'They grow up so fast.'

"What does it say?" Mr Granger asked.

"I think it requires some explaining…" Mrs Granger said, slowly.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _This is great news! Well, to me anyway. It took a while for your father to come around, but I got him to favour the idea. I hope you and Harry are well, and I'm really pleased for you. Make sure you stay out of trouble!_

 _Enjoy yourself,_

 _Mum_

Harry wanted to write a letter to Sirius. When Hermione came downstairs, he asked "Is Hedwig back?" She nodded and continued to the now empty common room. Harry found some spare parchment, and went back down. Hermione snuggled up next to him, and he began to write.

 _Dear Sirius,_

 _I hope your Christmas is as good as mine! Mind you, it'll be a tough one to beat. Remember Hermione? Of course you do. Well… me and her are together now. It all happened so fast, we danced, we kissed, we exchanged presents. I've never felt like this before. Hermione means everything to me._

 _I hope that you are well, write back as soon as possible,_

 _Harry._

Harry called for Hedwig, who came to him. He gave her the letter, she nipped his finger and then flew away.

The letter reached Sirius, who read in delight. 'He deserves the brightest witch of her age.' He thought to himself, and quickly wrote a response.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I had a hunch, since the first time I met her. You seemed perfect for each other. I must talk to you face to face. Tell Hermione that the three of us will meet in the Common Room. Just like before, at midnight tonight._

 _See you there,_

 _Sirius._

Hedwig reached Harry, who read Sirius' letter aloud.

"Finally! I haven't spoken to him for ages." Harry said merrily.

Hermione smiled, and rested on his shoulder. Her warmth soothed him, and eventually the pair fell asleep.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **YOUTUBE: /channel/UCeHzFNYSe3qwQBOMgboP6QA? (make sure to add YouTube address)**

 **NOTE FROM THE WRITER:**

 **A BIT OF A SHORT ONE, BUT IT'S A CHAPTER NONTHELESS. NEXT PART WILL BE COMING SOON. ANYTHING I HAVE WRITTEN (SUCH AS CHARMS, SPELLS OR CURSES) MAY BE INCORRECT OR BE WRONG FOR CERTAIN FUNCTIONS. SOME FACTS MAY ALSO BE INCORRECT. DON'T BLAME ME. I'M NOT A GENIUS.**


	7. Chapter 7- A Talk with Sirius

**CHAPTER 7- A TALK WITH SIRIUS**

 **NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED, HARRY POTTER RIGHTS ARE J.K. ROWLING'S AND WARNER BROS. ENTERTAINMENT.**

 **THIS FAN FICTION IS A BRANCH OFF FROM THE YULE BALL, AND EXCERCISING WHAT WOULD HAPPEN NEXT.**

 **NOTE FROM THE WRITER:**

 **SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR A BIT, I'VE BEEN SWAMPED BY HOMEWORK, BUT IT'S ALL CLEAR NOW. I'M GOING TO SPEND THE WEEKEND WRITING AS MANY CHAPTERS AS I CAN, AFTER A FEW DAYS OF PLANNING. THE STORY WILL PROGRESS FAIRLY QUICKLY FROM CHAPTER 9, SO JUST BE PATIENT, MORE GOOD STUFF ON THE WAY. I WANT THIS STORY TO CONCLUDE BY THE END OF OCTOBER, SO I CAN START PLANNING MY NEXT STORY, FOR WHICH I HAVE PLENTY OF IDEAS. ENOUGH RAMBLING, LET'S ON.**

 _Hermione smiled, and rested on his shoulder. Her warmth soothed him, and eventually the pair fell asleep._

"Harry?" A familiar voice muttered. Harry woke up, and looked around him, and saw no one.

'That's odd' he thought.

"Harry!" The voice said again, and when Harry looked down he saw Sirius in the fireplace.

"Sirius!" Harry said, excitedly.

"Harry, won't you wake up your girlfriend so we can all have a chat?" Sirius said, teasing him slightly.

"Hermione!" Harry said in her ear, shaking her shoulder slightly, until she started to stir.

"Harry?" she asked inquisitively, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Hermione, in fact everything's very well." He signalled to the fireplace, where she saw Sirius.

"Sirius!" Hermione chirped happily.

"So," Sirius began, "You two are a thing then?" The face in the fireplace smiled, while the teenagers looked at each other and nodded. "Young love," Sirius continued, "It's a fragile thing. I wouldn't get to serious too quickly, so keep that in mind. I must confess, I had a hunch, from the first time I met you Hermione. You remind me of Lily, smart, quick, caring. And Harry, you remind me of James. Funny, kind, and cheeky. You both resemble your parents Harry. It only seemed fitting."

Harry's eyes welled up, as did Hermione's. Being compared to Lily Potter was a compliment, and it was all too much.

"Thank you, Sirius. That means a lot." Hermione said.

"Yes, it does. Thank you for your advice Sirius. We won't get serious too quickly." Harry said, merrily.

"Well, Harry. I'm very proud of you. Your parents would be too. They would love you Hermione. How did it happen then? I'm intrigued."

Harry and Hermione went into detail about the events at the Yule Ball. How Harry came back for her, how they danced, Hermione crying into Harry's shirt. Sirius had a big smile on his face the whole time, until they got to their confrontation with Ron.

"That doesn't sound like him." Sirius said, concerned for the wellbeing of his godson and his girlfriend.

"It isn't like him at all, I don't know what's got into him. Thankfully Harry's quick thinking saved me before the curse hit. He went tumbling down the stairs, I haven't seen him at all today." Hermione said, looking lovingly at Harry.

"Admirable move Harry." Sirius said, "Something your father would have done."

They then moved onto the kiss, during which Sirius had a massive grin on his face. Then they discussed their Christmas presents, and Harry's tickle torture.

"Your father would've done that to your mother," Sirius chuckled, "Very funny. Lord knows I would've."

"So that's about it. Today was relatively peaceful." Hermione said while beaming.

"Well I have to go. Good luck guys, have fun." Sirius said, and the face faded way.

"We best get to bed Hermione." Harry said happily.

"Yes, good idea." Hermione pecked his cheek. "I love you." She said, longingly.

"I love you too." Harry replied.

They walked back to their dormitories, and soon fell into a deep sleep. Hermione and Harry enjoyed reflecting on their time together. Harry dreamt something far better than the night before. He and Hermione were kissing passionately, and their hands were running up and down each other's bodies. It got more and more passionate, increasingly steamy, increasingly… well… I'll leave the rest to your imagination.

Hermione was having a slightly different dream. She was locked in a tower, guarded by Duke Malfoy, and she was waiting for a knight in shining armour to come and save her. You get the rest.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **YOUTUBE: /channel/UCeHzFNYSe3qwQBOMgboP6QA? (make sure to add YouTube address)**

 **NOTE FROM THE WRITER:**

 **I FEEL THAT WE NEEDED A RECAP, AND AS I SAID, MORE IN DEPTH STUFF COMING SOON. NEXT PART WILL BE COMING SOON. ANYTHING I HAVE WRITTEN (SUCH AS CHARMS, SPELLS OR CURSES) MAY BE INCORRECT OR BE WRONG FOR CERTAIN FUNCTIONS. SOME FACTS MAY ALSO BE INCORRECT. DON'T BLAME ME. I'M NOT A GENIUS.**


	8. Chapter 8- A Serious Problem

**CHAPTER 8- A SERIOUS PROBLEM**

 **NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED, HARRY POTTER RIGHTS ARE J.K. ROWLING'S AND WARNER BROS. ENTERTAINMENT.**

 **THIS FAN FICTION IS A BRANCH OFF FROM THE YULE BALL, AND EXCERCISING WHAT WOULD HAPPEN NEXT.**

 **NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**

 **SO TODAY IS THE START OF MY BIG WRITING MARATHON, DAY OF WRITING IS SEPTEMBER 30** **TH** **2017, AND I'M HOPING TO GET AS MANY CHAPTERS DONE AS POSSIBLE TODAY. MAYBE THE QUALITY WILL BE BETTER AS I KNOW WHAT I WANT TO WRITE. WHO KNOWS. ANYWAY, ENJOY THIS ONE!**

 _Hermione was having a slightly different dream. She was locked in a tower, guarded by Duke Malfoy, and she was waiting for a knight in shining armour to come and save her. You get the rest._

Hermione woke up in a state of bliss. Harry woke up slightly embarrassed.

Harry had swept in to save her, riding a white horse, that vaguely resembled Hedwig.

Harry had… well… use your imagination.

He knew he had to talk to her today. About his dream. Ron was in the Hospital Wing with a concussion. He didn't want to bring it up yesterday, as he wanted to seek warmth on Christmas Day. How would he bring it up? Would she be mad for not telling her right away? He readied himself for a full-scale Hermione lecture, and headed down to the Common Room.

Hermione was already down there, crouching behind the armchair. She wanted her revenge for yesterday, and was ready to tickle the life out of him. As he walked by, she grabbed his waist, and with all her might she attempted to climb on top of him and start tickling him. It worked at first, her fingers attacking his armpits, sides and belly. "HERM-ha-ION-ha-EEEE! Ha! No! STOP! I- AHH! NO!" he laughed furiously.

"No Mr Potter, this is my revenge, you can't tickle me now!" she said, her eyes beaming. But she forgot one key thing. Harry was far stronger than her, and it was not difficult to throw her off, before long he was on top.

"You speak too quickly Miss Granger." Harry laughed, staring into her beautiful eyes. "Never try to tickle me again!" His fingers were tickling her mercilessly.

"I'm sorry Harry! Stop! AH-HA-AHHHH! Please!" In a last-ditch effort, she swiped the arm that was holding Harry up, and he fell right on top of her.

He stopped tickling her, and looked into her shimmering eyes. 'She's gorgeous. What did I do to deserve her?' Their lips weren't even an inch from each other's. Harry's lips collided with her's. She replied in kind. They licked each other's lips and their tongues battled for a while. Enjoying their love, Harry moved from her mouth and started kissing her neck. She moaned uncontrollably, running her hands through his messy black hair. 'I love him so much. What did I do to deserve him?'

They eventually separated. He was smiling, but he had an empty look in his eyes. She knew that look. He wanted to tell her something that would ruin the moment.

"What's wrong Harry?" she asked. Her question was accompanied with her best puppy eyes, she knew that would force an answer out of him.

"I have to tell you something." Harry replied, getting up. He went into explicit detail on his vision. Hermione was panicked. She could see tears building in Harry's eyes, he was worried, but didn't want to bring it up to a Professor. Hermione listened intently, trying to think of something to say that would calm Harry down.

"Harry, he's gone now. We need to ask Ron what happened when he comes around. It explains why he tried to attack me. You mustn't worry Harry. We'll be fine."

"Thank you, Hermione." Harry replied.

The pair went down for breakfast. Like Christmas Day, everything went merrily. Harry watched Hermione babble mindlessly over how Harry hasn't done his homework. Hermione watched how Harry sat reading his new book, transfixed by interest.

"Hermione, can I show you something?" Harry asked.

"Of course Harry, what is it?" Hermione replied, filled with interest.

Harry pointed to a list of the Top 10 Hogwarts Seekers. She saw at number two on the list was James Potter, and to her surprise, Harry Potter was at number one on the list.

"Wow! A well-deserved title Harry!" she read further down the page, which included details on Harry, as well as his contribution.

 _Full Name: Harry James Potter_

 _Birth Date: 31_ _st_ _July 1980_

 _Contribution:_

 _Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, is the youngest professional seeker in over a century. He caught the Snitch in his first Quidditch Match with his mouth. Since then he has won his house of Gryffindor many a match since. He has talent, clearly inherited from his father. He has a furious passion for the sport, but we are informed that he is caring and kind, showing his mother's side. He has a bright future in Quidditch, whether he pursues it professionally or it becomes recreational._

Harry's eyes welled up with tears. He was delighted. Hermione let him rest his head on her shoulder. He was happy.

However, when it came to the evening, Harry's mood deteriorated. He never turned up to dinner, and she couldn't find him in the Common Room or the Dormitories, or anywhere else in the school. Her search eventually lead her to the Black Lake, where she found the young wizard, clearly upset, as he had his head in his hands.

Hermione braced herself, and made her way to where her boyfriend was sitting.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **YOUTUBE: /channel/UCeHzFNYSe3qwQBOMgboP6QA? (make sure to add YouTube address)**

 **NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**

 **WHAT'S HE CRYING ABOUT? WARNING: MAJOR FLUFF IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. I APPRECIATE ANY FEEDBACK AS I NEED SOME INSPIRATION FOR THE CHAPTERS TO COME. HOPE YOU ENJOYED A SLIGHTLY LONGER ONE. NEXT PART WILL BE COMING SOON. ANYTHING I HAVE WRITTEN (SUCH AS CHARMS, SPELLS OR CURSES) MAY BE INCORRECT OR BE WRONG FOR CERTAIN FUNCTIONS. SOME FACTS MAY ALSO BE INCORRECT. DON'T BLAME ME. I'M NOT A GENIUS.**


	9. Chapter 9- Hermione's Comfort

**CHAPTER 9- HERMIONE'S COMFORT**

 **NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED, HARRY POTTER RIGHTS ARE J.K. ROWLING'S AND WARNER BROS. ENTERTAINMENT.**

 **THIS FAN FICTION IS A BRANCH OFF FROM THE YULE BALL, AND EXCERCISING WHAT WOULD HAPPEN NEXT.**

 _Hermione braced herself, and made her way to where her boyfriend was sitting._

Harry knew of her approach, but he couldn't look at her.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Hermione asked, comfortingly, she was concerned to see him in this state, weeping openly, and displaying his emotions like this.

"I'm sorry Hermione…" Harry murmured, tears rolling down his face, wincing with embarrassment. He was usually the one to comfort Hermione when she was in this state, he wanted to appear strong for her, he needed to be a man. But all he felt was guilt, embarrassment and shame.

"Tell me what's wrong Harry, I can help." Hermione asked, sitting next to him. She was touched by his attempt to be manly, but she knew that something was affecting him deep down.

Harry let out a small chuckle. "This isn't something you can fix just like that Hermione. You can't just wave your wand or give me the puppy dog eyes." He opened his mouth to continue, but only a sigh came out, and he resumed sobbing.

Hermione looked at him. He was becoming an attractive young man, messy black hair, square jawline, slightly muscular body, the Quidditch had done him good. "I can't help if you don't tell me." Hermione said, moving her gaze to the lake. The moon shimmered off the ripples that were within feet of the pair.

"It's just…" Harry began, not sure how to say this. "I don't think I can be a good boyfriend."

Hermione shifted her gaze to Harry, who let out another tear, which ran down his cheek slowly.

"Why not? You're perfect Harry. You're funny, heroic, attractive… and not to mention protective." As Hermione said this, she knew she said something that he didn't believe.

"I can't offer you protection Hermione. I'm dangerous to be around. And with Voldemort trying to trap me…"

"Harry, what are you trying to say?" Hermione asked, confused.

"You're a muggle-born Hermione." Harry managed to say.

Hermione was in shock. 'What? What does he mean?' "Why does that matter Harry?" Hermione asked, traces of hurt in her voice.

"Oh! I didn't mean it like that Hermione! I'm sorry! I didn't… no… you know I don't care about blood status!" Harry cried, tears multiplying on his face. Hermione was relieved. She thought that Harry didn't want to be with her because of her blood status.

Harry felt guilty, he gave her the wrong impression. He had nightmares of bullying her about being muggle-born.

"What are you trying to say then Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I put you in danger, because of your blood status. You know what the Death Eaters are like, their policies. If Voldemort does return, and it's clear that I love you, he'll torture you, and your family. He'll kill you, Hermione. I love you. But I can't lose you. If we return to being friends, maybe there's a chance you'll survive."

Hermione, while taken back, let out a smile.

"Harry," Hermione said, "I'm touched. I really am. But I'm not going to leave you. You need me Harry. You know you do. I love you. And after all these years, why don't you indulge yourself. I know I'm muggle-born, but if I die because of it, I'll die with the knowledge that I made the most wonderful boy in the world happy, however short that time may be."

Harry burst into even more tears, and threw his arms around Hermione, and rested his head on her chest. She kissed him lightly on the back of his head, and started stroking his hair. He was crying all over her. It was a new feeling for her. 'Is this how it is when I start crying?' Hermione thought. While she hated to see her best friend in such a state, she felt warm on the inside. While many onlookers would see Harry as weak, incompatible for a relationship and a bad boyfriend, she couldn't help falling for him a bit more. She felt giddy that the boy she'd loved for three and a half years would confide in her like this.

"I'm sorry Hermione." Harry sobbed.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for Harry." Hermione replied, kissing his head again.

Harry felt terrible, and feared the future, but there was no changing Hermione's mind. Harry was pressed against her warm body, and he realised the figure of his girlfriend. Her hips were wide, her belly wasn't skinny, but she was a healthy weight, and he could feel the outline of her breasts, which were bigger than he imagined. The bushy haired bookworm he remembered from first year was becoming a beautiful woman.

Then he realised what this feeling was.

He was home.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **YOUTUBE: /channel/UCeHzFNYSe3qwQBOMgboP6QA? (make sure to add YouTube address)**

 **NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**

 **AWWWW… MAJOR FLUFF. THE STORY WILL PROGRESS SLIGHTLY FASTER FROM HERE. NEXT PART WILL BE COMING SOON. ANYTHING I HAVE WRITTEN (SUCH AS CHARMS, SPELLS OR CURSES) MAY BE INCORRECT OR BE WRONG FOR CERTAIN FUNCTIONS. SOME FACTS MAY ALSO BE INCORRECT. DON'T BLAME ME. I'M NOT A GENIUS.**


	10. Chapter 10- Asking Ron

**CHAPTER 10- ASKING RON**

 **NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED, HARRY POTTER RIGHTS ARE J.K. ROWLING'S AND WARNER BROS. ENTERTAINMENT.**

 **THIS FAN FICTION IS A BRANCH OFF FROM THE YULE BALL, AND EXCERCISING WHAT WOULD HAPPEN NEXT.**

 **NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**

 **DAY TWO BEGINS OF THE GREAT WRITING MARATHON! LET'S KEEP GOING. I THINK I CAN GET THREE CHAPTERS DONE TODAY. THEN I'LL HAVE ONE FOR ALL THE WEEKDAYS. LET'S CRACK ON WITH THE STORY.**

 _Then he realised what this feeling was._

 _He was home._

The pair made their way back up to the Common Room, when they entered, Harry froze by the sofa. He had a bad feeling about tonight. He had a feeling he was going to have another nightmare.

"What now Harry?" Hermione said as she laced her fingers with his.

"I- I don't want to be alone tonight." He expected a full-on lecture, where Hermione would comfort him and tell him it would all be fine.

But, to his surprise, she said "Okay." She turned and walked to the sofa, sat down and patted the place next to her for him to sit down.

"Thank you." He said, a smile engulfing his face.

The pair snuggled up together, and fell asleep rather quickly. Hermione's head was on his chest, and his arm was around her waist. They were comfortable even in sleep. Harry never had a nightmare that night.

At around five o'clock in the morning, Ron walked through the door. He was shaken, but he wanted to explain to his two best friends what happened. He saw the pair cuddling on the sofa, and smiled. 'About bloody time.' He thought to himself.

Harry started to stir, and look around him, seeing Ron.

"Ron! Are you okay?" Harry asked, startled.

Completely ignoring the question, Ron fell to his knees. "I'm so sorry Harry! I- I- I can explain. I was- "

"Ron, I already know. I had a dream. I saw everything that happened."

"How's Hermione? Does she know?" Ron asked, still on the floor, as if pleading for forgiveness. Harry nodded.

Hermione started to stir, probably woken by the sound of Harry's voice.

"Morning princess." Harry said, stroking hair out of her face. She smiled warmly, and then her attention turned to Ron.

"Ron…" Hermione murmured, slightly surprised, and slightly scared.

Ron shuffled towards her, while Hermione subtly pushed back into Harry, who gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Hermione, I am so sorry." Ron started to bawl. "Harry's told you, but I wouldn't be surprised if you never want to talk to me again, I would understand. I- I just want you to know I'm sorry."

Ron then stood up, and started walking slowly to the stairs.

"Wait," Hermione blurted out. Ron walked backwards, almost in rewind. "I forgive you. You didn't know what you were doing." Hermione said, her voice monotone.

"Thank you." Ron said, his voice also monotone.

Harry felt tension in the air, and wanted to ask Ron what had happened. "Ron, do you remember what happened that night?"

"All too well. I suddenly heard a strange noise behind me, and I was hit with a curse right in the chest, and thrown up against a wall. I tried to get away, but he hit me with the Imperio, and barely two minutes later, you and Hermione walked in. And, yeah. They wanted me to torture you first, then kill you. Then they'd drop me in for the murder, and make me feel guilty for the rest of my life."

Harry and Hermione exchanged glances. Harry's dream was real.

"Well, that's that." Harry said, desperate to change the subject.

Hermione gave him a weak smile, as did Ron. "So," Ron began, "You two are a thing then."

"I don't want our trio to be weakened Ron. Just because me and Harry are together, we can still be friends… right?" Hermione asked, concerned.

Ron smiled, "Of course. I don't judge you. Either of you."

Hermione went upstairs to get changed, leaving the two boys alone.

"Harry, you realise the danger she could be put in being with you." Ron said sympathetically.

"We had that discussion. There's no changing her mind."

"Well done mate. She's a keeper. You're cute together."

Harry let out a small laugh. "The Keeper and the Seeker."

The pair laughed, when Harry remembered something. "Oh! You never got my Christmas present!" Harry ran to the tree, where Ron's present laid. He handed it to him, and he quickly ripped off the wrapping paper. To Ron's delight it was a book about the best wizarding foods. Five hundred pages of delicious food.

"Thank you, Harry. I love it!" Ron said, and the two boys went into a bro hug.

Harry had his best friend back, and now he felt complete. The trio was reborn.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **YOUTUBE: /channel/UCeHzFNYSe3qwQBOMgboP6QA? (make sure to add YouTube address)**

 **NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**

 **SO, I NEEDED TO GIVE RON A CHANCE. BUT IT'S NOT THE END OF TENSION IN THE TRIO. ANYTHING I HAVE WRITTEN (SUCH AS CHARMS, SPELLS OR CURSES) MAY BE INCORRECT OR BE WRONG FOR CERTAIN FUNCTIONS. SOME FACTS MAY ALSO BE INCORRECT. DON'T BLAME ME. I'M NOT A GENIUS.**


	11. Chapter 11- The Egg

**CHAPTER 11- THE EGG**

 **NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED, HARRY POTTER RIGHTS ARE J.K. ROWLING'S AND WARNER BROS. ENTERTAINMENT.**

 **THIS FAN FICTION IS A BRANCH OFF FROM THE YULE BALL, AND EXCERCISING WHAT WOULD HAPPEN NEXT.**

 **NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**

 **SO, THE NUMBER OF CHAPTERS IN THIS STORY HAS NOT BEEN DETERMINED YET. AND I WANT TO GIVE ONE LUCKY PERSON AN OPPURTUNITY TO GIVE ME AN IDEA FOR A CHAPTER. SO, DON'T WASTE TIME, THIS IS A GOLDEN OPPURTINUTY TO HAVE YOUR OWN IDEA IN THIS STORY! ANYWAY, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

 _Harry had his best friend back, and now he felt complete. The trio was reborn._

Harry, Hermione and Ron were best friends once again. Harry and Hermione's relationship continued and got stronger, even though Ron felt jealous, he knew that they were born to be together. Weeks past, and the Second Task drew near, and Harry still had not figured out the egg. This was frustrating Hermione, she constantly pressured him to do some research, but every time he opened it made an unholy noise.

Harry and Hermione hadn't slept in their own beds since the New Year. Harry's nightmares grew more common, and he woke up upset, alone, and scared. They spent their nights on the sofa. Harry still had nightmares, but when he woke up, he wasn't alone. Hermione always comforted him every time. She was so in love with the troubled young wizard, she thought it was the least she could do.

The day was 20th February 1995. The task was on the 24th. Harry had just finished Potions, he couldn't have walked any faster. One hour with Snape was a nightmare, but he was excited to see Hermione.

"Harry!" A male voice called behind him. Harry turned around to see Cedric standing behind him. He sighed and made his way over to his friendly rival. He admired Cedric, but he was the one to get all the attention, especially female. Not that Harry needed any. He had Hermione and he was perfectly happy.

"Hello Cedric." Harry said, hoping this would be a quick conversation.

"I figured I owed you for the Dragons," Cedric said, in a hushed tone, "so, go to the Prefect's Bathroom, and bring the egg with you, you'll figure it out."

"Ummm… okay. Thanks." Harry replied, confused. Cedric smiled and ran to catch up with Cho.

Harry had other reasons to be worried about the Second Task than the fact that he had no idea what to do. That was a big reason for sure, but another was Krum.

Krum had taken Hermione to the Yule Ball, and after Harry had confessed his love for her, danced with her, and kissed her, Krum had been shooting him death stares. If things got bad, he decided, even though he'd hate it, he would ask Cedric to back him up.

Harry made his way back to the Common Room. It was empty, so he plopped himself down onto the sofa where he and Hermione slept. No one else sat on this sofa apart from them. Word of their relationship had spread throughout the school quickly, and Malfoy had been quick to judge. But, to his surprise, most of the school was supportive.

Hermione made her way through the portrait hole, and beamed when she saw her boyfriend. She was so happy when she was with him, but she was still the same Hermione. Still the bookworm, still bossy, but he wouldn't have her any other way.

"Hey Harry!" she said, then went on to give him a peck on the mouth. She smiled even more when she saw the egg in Harry's hands. "Wow, you're trying to figure it out on your own Harry? Maybe I'm a positive influence on you." She had an innocent, yet sarcastic tone in her voice.

Harry snaked his arm around her waist, and planted kisses all over her neck. "Not quite Hermione, Cedric's given me some information."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. She knew Harry envied Cedric, he wanted to be him. Hermione had spent the last two months trying to convince him to be himself, but he was still insecure. Harry thought he would be more attractive to Hermione if he was more like Cedric. While she thought Cedric was nice, she loved Harry for Harry.

"And what did he say?" Hermione asked, maintaining the raised eyebrow.

"He said, and I quote: _go to the Prefect's Bathroom, and bring the egg with you, you'll figure it out._ "

Hermione was ready to spring into action, while Harry was more reluctant. He wanted to slip out by himself under the invisibility cloak at night. Hermione was ready to go now.

"Now?" Harry asked through his teeth. "Can't we do it later? What if someone catches us?"

"Boys." Hermione said under her breath.

The pair sneaked their way into the Prefect's Bathroom. Harry sat the egg down, and then thought of something.

"Hermione? Are you not getting in?"

Hermione's mouth curved up at the corners "No."

Someone had to get in. Harry looked at her innocently. Knowing there was no winning, Harry took his shirt and trousers off, he was standing there in his boxers. He could sacrifice them in exchange for limited embarrassment.

He was about to get in, when he heard, "Keep going."

Hermione said this with a mischievous tone of voice, while Harry stood staring at her, while her smile reflected her tone of voice.

He obliged, trying to keep his back to her. It was embarrassing to show her his buttocks, but it was better than showing what was on the other side.

She giggled as he shuffled awkwardly to the bath. He, like any teenage boy, was self-conscious about his… privates.

Harry got in, and hurriedly pulled the bubbles over to cover his crotch. He grabbed the egg, and examined it.

"Maybe you put it in the water?" Hermione said, as she watched Harry's back muscles tensed.

"Worth a try." Harry said. So he dipped it in and put his head under. He opened the egg, and to his delight, it started singing.

 _Come seek us where our voices sound,_

 _We cannot sing above the ground,_

 _And while you're searching ponder this;_

 _We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

 _An hour long you'll have to look,_

 _And to recover what we took,_

 _But past an hour, the prospect's black,_

 _Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

Harry broke the water. He was spluttering everywhere.

"Hermione! It was singing!" Harry said between breaths.

"What?" Hermione asked, walking over to him.

"It was singing. I need to retrieve something, something precious to me, from merpeople. Where can you find merpeople in Hogwarts?" Harry said, his breathing slowing.

"Of course! The Black Lake!" Hermione yelled, as if Harry was on the other side of the school, "The Black Lake has merpeople! It said so in- "

"Hogwarts: A History?" Harry completed, which was met by a deadly glare from Hermione.

"Did it say anything else?" Hermione asked.

"Ummm… I need to breathe underwater for an hour."

"An hour? Harry, you couldn't stay under the water for fifteen seconds!"

"Thanks for being reassuring Hermione." Harry said sarcastically. "But I could always ask Neville, maybe he could get me something."

Hermione kissed Harry on the top of the head, which then evolved into a very passionate kiss. When their mouths eventually separated, Hermione looked down and smiled.

"Down boy." Hermione giggled.

Harry followed her gaze to his lap. The bubbles had floated away.

Harry gulped and flashed bright red, and tried his best to gather bubbles. Hermione started laughing, as there were no bubbles left to be found.

"Boys." She said, giggling uncontrollably, which resulted in Harry looking extremely nervous. "Don't try Harry. I've already seen it."

Harry couldn't look at her. He had an erection, but his adrenaline to try to cover it up only made it worse.

Harry stood up, grabbed a towel and kept his back to Hermione the whole time. He was very quick to get changed. He turned around to see Hermione still giggling.

'He's so cute!' Hermione thought to herself. 'I don't know what to think. He had an erection over me! Why am I going all girly suddenly? Is that normal?'

"Come on Mr Happy." Hermione said.

"Shut up." Harry replied.

"Don't be embarrassed Harry." Hermione said, running her hands through his messy black hair, "I'm okay with it, you boys and your hormones."

"Thanks…" Harry stuttered, "I don't want it to get awkward like that."

"Don't worry. It won't."

They made their way to the Common Room, where they sat on the sofa where they spent the rest of their night. Harry was still wincing, and Hermione was smiling, the image etched in her mind.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **YOUTUBE: /channel/UCeHzFNYSe3qwQBOMgboP6QA? (make sure to add YouTube address)**

 **NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**

 **I DIDN'T REALISE HOW LONG THIS ONE WAS UNTIL I FINISHED IT. THAT MUST'VE BEEN EMBARRESING BASED OF PERSONAL EXPERIENCE WHERE I WAS FULLY NAKED IN FRONT OF GIRLS. I WAS ONLY SIX, SO THEY DIDN'T THINK ANYTHING OF IT. ANYTHING I HAVE WRITTEN (SUCH AS CHARMS, SPELLS OR CURSES) MAY BE INCORRECT OR BE WRONG FOR CERTAIN FUNCTIONS. SOME FACTS MAY ALSO BE INCORRECT. DON'T BLAME ME. I'M NOT A GENIUS.**


	12. Chapter 12- The Second Task

**CHAPTER 12- THE SECOND TASK**

 **NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED, HARRY POTTER RIGHTS ARE J.K. ROWLING'S AND WARNER BROS. ENTERTAINMENT.**

 **THIS FAN FICTION IS A BRANCH OFF FROM THE YULE BALL, AND EXCERCISING WHAT WOULD HAPPEN NEXT.**

 **NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**

 **WELL, THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE WEEKEND. FIVE CHAPTERS DONE. ONE FOR EVERY DAY OF THE WEEK. SO, LET'S BOOGIE.**

 _They made their way to the Common Room, where they sat on the sofa where they spent the rest of their night. Harry was still wincing, and Hermione was smiling, the thought etched in her mind._

Harry woke up alone on the sofa. "Hermione!" he called softly, to no response. She was nowhere to be seen.

It was the morning of the Second Task. Harry had a rough night, but when he fell asleep, he was sure he felt Hermione against his body.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked Harry.

"I was going to ask you! I haven't seen her all morning, she wasn't there when I woke up."

Harry's thoughts were interrupted when Neville sat down next to him. "Everything's set Harry, here it is." He handed Harry a green, slimy piece of weed.

"Do I have to eat this?" Harry said, looking at it in disgust.

"I know, but it's better than drowning. It'll give you an hour on the dot." Neville replied. Ron saw the piece of gillyweed, and nearly chocked on a rasher of bacon. It immediately made him lose his appetite, which was very un-Ron-like.

"Bloody hell mate." Ron said, "You're dead."

Harry made his way up to the Champion's podium, where he was pulled aside by Victor Krum.

"Good luck Harry." Krum said viciously, his thick accent sending shivers down Harry's spine. "You are going to need it." Krum let out a nasty smile, and walked off.

Harry immediately made his way to Cedric. While he hated what he was about to do, he didn't want to die here. "Hey, can I ask you a favour?"

"Sure Harry, what is it?" Cedric asked, smiling in a much less sinister way than Krum.

"Well you know that me and Hermione are a thing," Harry began, "And Krum is giving me some really bad vibes. I was just wondering if you could help me out if I needed it."

"I see. I'd be happy to Harry, I'll keep a look out." Cedric said, giving him as reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks." Harry said. Not a second later, all the champions had to gather on the diving area.

"Three!" Dumbledore shouted.

Harry put the gillyweed in his mouth.

"Two!" Dumbledore continued.

Harry started to chew and realise how terrible the gillyweed tasted.

"One!" Dumbledore yelled!

Harry felt a searing pain sweep him body, and he was writhing in pain.

"Go!"

Harry was pushed in. As Fleur, Krum and Cedric swam off, Harry was in pain beyond belief. He then realised he was breathing, and felt the gills that he had grown on his neck. His feet had turned into enormous flippers. He smiled, and then began swimming. 'Neville, you're a bloody genius.'

He carried on swimming, not knowing what he was looking for. Something had been taken from him, he knew that much, but what was taken he was unsure.

In the distance, he heard singing. He knew it was the merpeople, as he remembered what Hermione said five days prior. He was upset that Hermione was not there to wish him luck. 'Where is she?' Harry thought to himself. Harry and Ron had conducted a small search, but Professor McGonagall had told them not to worry. It was all too strange.

Harry was swimming through some kind of plant, which grabbed him by the foot. Before he knew it, he was trapped in the plant, and he was slowly chocking, as his gills were blocked, and his arms and legs felt like they were being broken. Harry's blood froze when he saw the head of a shark appearing in the darkness.

'Is this it?' Harry thought, 'I never got to say goodbye…'

Suddenly a bright flash of light hit the plant around him, and he was realesed. A familiar face lifted him up from the pond bed. Cedric gave him a smile, and took off after the shark. Harry saw a piece of cloth on the shark, then realising it was a shirt, with one word on it. Krum.

'Did he try to kill me?' Harry pondered in his thoughts for a moment. But he had to stop, he was wasting his time.

Fifty minutes passed. He found nothing, he had about ten minutes left. Harry faced a threatening realisation. One he didn't want it to be true. He started swimming frantically.

Five minutes remained. Fleur pulled out, as the time on her charm was up. Harry was unaware of this. He began to freak out. Looking around, Harry was really scared.

One minute. Harry laid eyes on the prize. Only two bodies remained. He saw the body of his girlfriend, frozen under the lake. Hermione was as beautiful as ever. He swam quickly over to her, and realised her from the chains that held her in place. His attention shifted to the other person.

Thirty seconds.

Harry looked around for Fleur, as he saw it was her sister. He glanced at his watch and saw that Fleur wasn't coming. He waved his wand to release the young girl from her chains.

Ten seconds.

Harry began the fast swim upwards. He felt a tremendous weight weigh him down, and he saw the merpeople pulling him back down to the bottom of the lake. He let go of the two girls, and watched them rise.

Time was up.

The girls breeched the surface. The crowd cheered.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted in delight, until she looked around to see no one except the young French girl.

Harry rested on the bottom of the lake. His vision was deteriorating, his body felt weak, he couldn't breathe. He saw the light above the lake grow brighter.

'Is this it?' Harry thought, as he desperately tried to think of a solution.

"NO!" Hermione was screaming on the Potter podium, crying her eyes out. "HARRY! HARRY!" She wasn't the only one who was crying, Ron was letting out silent tears, as were the rest of Harry's friends. McGonagall looked at Dumbledore.

"Albus, should we send in a team to look for Mr Potter?"

Dumbledore thought for a moment. "Yes, get a search team ready."

Hermione curled up into a ball, and wept endlessly. She knew it. He was dead. Her thoughts were swirling through her body at the thought of losing him. "NO! NO!" she continued to scream. Many tried to comfort her, but she only wanted to comforting touch she wanted was of her boyfriend. "NO!" she screamed as Ron tried to drag her away. "LET GO! HARRY!" her head looked down into the Black Lake. "Come back…" she bawled quietly. Ron, Seamus and Dean dragged her away from the edge.

Meanwhile, Harry started reaching around for his wand. He wasn't going to die here. His life was flashing before his eyes. He saw the cupboard under the stairs, the first time he saw Hogwarts, fighting the Basilisk, turning back time with Hermione, the Yule Ball, and his first kiss.

His struggle ended when he found his wand. "Ascendio!"

He flew up from the lake, landing painfully next to Hermione. He was met with applause and massive sighs of relief.

Harry could barely move, and Hermione was in shock. She crawled up next to him, and rested her head on his chest. He kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Harry." Hermione breathed.

"Hermione." Harry breathed.

The pair were so exhausted, they both quickly passed out.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **YOUTUBE: /channel/UCeHzFNYSe3qwQBOMgboP6QA? (make sure to add YouTube address)**

 **NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**

 **AWWW… I LOVE THIS LITTLE STORY. AN UNBREAKABLE BOND. SO SWEET. I WISH I HAD SOMEONE WHO FELT THAT WAY ABOUT ME. ANYTHING I HAVE WRITTEN (SUCH AS CHARMS, SPELLS OR CURSES) MAY BE INCORRECT OR BE WRONG FOR CERTAIN FUNCTIONS. SOME FACTS MAY ALSO BE INCORRECT. DON'T BLAME ME. I'M NOT A GENIUS.**


	13. Chapter 13- Hermione's Monologue

**CHAPTER 13- HERMIONE'S MONOLOGUE**

 **NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED, HARRY POTTER RIGHTS ARE J.K. ROWLING'S AND WARNER BROS. ENTERTAINMENT.**

 **THIS FAN FICTION IS A BRANCH OFF FROM THE YULE BALL, AND EXCERCISING WHAT WOULD HAPPEN NEXT.**

 **NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**

 **I SAID THAT THE LAST CHAPTER WOULD BE MY LAST FOR THE WEEKEND, BUT WHATEVER. SIX IS A GOOD NUMBER. WARNING: PLENTY OF FLUFF. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

 _The pair were so exhausted, they both quickly passed out._

Hermione was the first to wake up. It was dark. She'd been out for hours. Only one thing was on her mind. Harry. She couldn't quite remember what happened before she passed out, she thought Harry had returned to the surface, but it could've been a dream. She stood up, and searched the bedside table for her wand.

"Lumos." She whispered, and she was able to navigate the dark Hospital Wing. She looked around her, until she found the boy she loved.

Her knees collapsed with relief, fortunately there was a chair next to his bed. She shifted the chair closer to his sleeping body, and she began stroking his hair.

"Hello handsome," she said, talking to his resting body. "You've been a real hero today, saving me and Fleur's sister. You haven't changed. I'm so proud of you, I always have been."

"I remember when you saved me from the troll in first year. Up until then, I thought I had a crush on a boy who hated me. You came back for me, and that meant a lot to me. My love for you grew exponentially. Our plotting and research through the rest of the year made me happier than ever before. I was always bullied in my childhood, I was always the same, studious and nerdy. I thought it would be the same at Hogwarts until that Halloween, when I first felt true love. I remember second year. You shielded me from Malfoy calling me a mudblood, and you were at my side after I was petrified. I remember when I woke up, the first thing on my mind was you. And has been ever since. That summer I thought of you all the time. I remember third year. Turning back time and saving Sirius and Buckbeak. I may have got your Firebolt taken away, but when you forgave me, and let alone apologised to me, I felt renewed. I loved that time we spent together. I already know what I'll remember from fourth year."

"You're the person I love the most Harry. Whenever I get into one of my crying fits, you have been the only one who came after me to comfort me. I feel like I can talk to you about anything, I can confide my deepest thoughts in you. I can trust you to keep a secret. I can tell you everything, and you never judge me. I've never felt that before."

"Harry Potter loves me. I never thought I would be able to say that. You may think that I've grown sick of sleeping on that sofa with you. But I've never slept better in my life. Even when you wake up with a nightmare, I will always be there to comfort you. I don't know what the future holds. But one thing has never been more clear. We be together through it. I want to make you happy."

"You're not like other boys. You're not like Dean, Seamus, Malfoy, Fred, George and Ron. And it's not because you're the chosen one. It's not because of that scar on your forehead. You're different because of your enduring kindness. Your positivity and friendship means more to me than anything. How you accept every one of every status and bloodline fills me with hope. I love how you always help everyone in the best way you can."

"You're sweet. You compliment me even when I don't really deserve it. You call me beautiful, attractive, cute, no one's ever said that to me, not even my parents. It means so much to me that you can help me through my problems and troubles, and at the same time make me feel happy again. I was in a bad place before I met you. I thought I was ugly, unloved and disgusting. You make me feel like a princess."

"You're mine, Harry James Potter. After such a bad childhood, being abused by your aunt, uncle and cousin, I want to be the one who can give you a brighter future. You fill me with delight every time I see you. Whether I'm angry, happy, sad or lonely, just hearing the sound of your voice can lift me from my mood. No one has ever done that for me. Ever."

"I thought you died. You never came up out of the water for two minutes and I thought you must've died! I've never felt so empty in my life. I don't know what I would do without you in my life. No one knows me like you. We've laughed together, we've celebrated together, we've cried together and if I have it my way we'll die together."

"Harry Potter. My mother said the boy who fell for me must tick certain boxes. He must be kind. He must be caring. He must be polite. He must be a force for the good. But above all, he must love me. Harry, you tick all of these boxes. Harry Potter, I love you. And nothing will ever change that."

Hermione leant over and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Hermione Granger, I love you too." Harry said, smiling. His big green eyes opened slowly.

Hermione winced with embarrassment. "How much did you hear?"

"More than you'd like."

Harry had tears of joy in his eyes. "No one's ever said something like that to me. I feel the same way about you, my brilliant, remarkable, impossible Hermione Granger. Who blessed me with you? Why do I deserve you? I still think you can do better than me."

"Harry, it doesn't get better than you."

Their lips met like magnets. Moaning against each other's love, they had done this a few times before, but none like this. After Hermione's lovely speech about him, Harry had never felt happier. Hermione always found ways to make him even happier, even when he thought it was impossible. Harry wanted to make her happy, but she kept insisting that he didn't need to do anything different to make her happy.

The kiss ended, but their foreheads still rested on each other's. They smiled, and Hermione crawled into the bed with him.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **YOUTUBE: /channel/UCeHzFNYSe3qwQBOMgboP6QA? (make sure to add YouTube address)**

 **NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**

 **I WANTED TO HAVE A CHAPTER THAT FOCUSSED ON ONE CHARACTER TALKING ABOUT ANOTHER. LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD DO SOMETHING SIMILAR WITH HARRY TALKING ABOUT HERMIONE. ANYTHING I HAVE WRITTEN (SUCH AS CHARMS, SPELLS OR CURSES) MAY BE INCORRECT OR BE WRONG FOR CERTAIN FUNCTIONS. SOME FACTS MAY ALSO BE INCORRECT. DON'T BLAME ME. I'M NOT A GENIUS.**


	14. Chapter 14- Recovery

**CHAPTER 14- RECOVERY**

 **NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED, HARRY POTTER RIGHTS ARE J.K. ROWLING'S AND WARNER BROS. ENTERTAINMENT.**

 **THIS FAN FICTION IS A BRANCH OFF FROM THE YULE BALL, AND EXCERCISING WHAT WOULD HAPPEN NEXT.**

 **NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**

 **HI! I'M WRITING THIS MIDWEEK, AND I REALISE THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN THANKING YOU FOR ALL YOUR KIND WORDS IN THE REVIEWS! IT REALLY PICKS ME UP IN THE MORNING TO SEE THAT SOMEONE ENJOYED MY WORK IS UPLIFTING. SO PLEASE REVIEW, IT HELPS ME BECOME A BETTER WRITER! SO, LET'S GET GOING WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 _The kiss ended, but their foreheads still rested on each other's. They smiled, and Hermione crawled into the bed with him._

Slowly but surely, Harry started to feel better, while he recovered from initial shock from nearly drowning. Hermione was by his side at every opportunity, fixing his hair and fussing endlessly over him. 'She's worse than Mrs Weasley!' Harry thought. Madame Pomfrey tried to get her to leave at night, but Dumbledore knew there was no stopping her, and he allowed her to stay at night.

Harry was thankful for her presence. No one had ever cared about him as much as her. The way she mindlessly babbled about stuff only she knew, the way she knit her eyebrows, her smile, her laugh, even her fierceness was attractive to him. And that was only the icing on the cake. He was finding more reasons to love her every day. She was also incredibly pretty, and Harry was amazed that no one else saw it.

Harry didn't need medicines or potions. He had his cure next to him.

Eventually, Harry was out of the Hospital Wing and back to normal life. Hermione and Harry grew ever closer, unlike the majority of couples that originated from the Yule Ball. The only others that were still together were Neville and Ginny. They seemed quite close, but didn't quite have the intimacy of Hermione and Harry.

Hermione was on top of the world, she had a boyfriend who loved her, her grades were better than ever, and she was finally being respected, unlike how she spent most of her early life. Despite these feelings, she was becoming increasingly concerned about her boyfriend. Nightmares still haunted him, and they were becoming ever more frequent. Harry woke up at all hours of the morning in a state of panic, sweating and breathing like he'd just run for a thousand miles. Then, in one night, Harry and Hermione's perception changed.

Harry was in a dark room, with a half-naked Hermione on the floor screaming.

"Please! Stop!" Hermione screeched, as she squirmed endlessly. Harry was banging on the bars of a cage, trying his best to break free.

"Let her go! Me! Not her! Me!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs, trying to fight back tears, as he saw his girlfriend being mercilessly tortured on the ground before him.

"Crucio!" Wormtail said, his wand pointed at Hermione's chest, giving Harry an evil smile. Hermione continued screaming. Harry still tried to escape, while an immense pain shot across his scar.

"Release the boy!" A dry, raspy voice called out, "Use Imperio! Do it! Now!"

"Imperio!" Wormtail said, directing his wand at Harry. Wormtail looked more rugged and pathetic than he did last summer.

Harry fell into a trance, but he still was aware of what he was doing. He was released from his cage, his stare fixed on Hermione. What had happened to get them into this state? Where were they?

"Give him the wand!" The voice called again. Wormtail obliged, placing the wand in Harry's hand.

"Now, kill the mudblood!" The voice cried, in an almost sadistic way.

Harry's blood ran cold, and Hermione gasped, pushing back against the wall in fear.

"HARRY! HARRY COME BACK! WAKE UP HARRY! PLEASE!" Hermione screamed.

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry said, even though the words had not been told to leave his lips. He felt himself screaming on the inside, but the words would not make their way up his throat. A bright green light left the tip of the wand and struck Hermione in the chest while she screamed a terrible scream.

Harry lurched forward so far, he threw himself off the sofa, waking Hermione in the process.

Hermione was initially startled, until she came to her senses. He'd had another nightmare. She immediately went to his side to check on him.

"Harry, it's okay. It's over now." She said soothingly. Unlike usual, Harry flinched and tried to get away from her. He opened his mouth to say something, but he was shaking too much, and closed his mouth again. Torn between hurt, curiosity and sympathy, she asked him calmly, "Do you want to talk about it Harry?" He nodded his head slowly.

Harry went into intricate detail on his nightmare on Hermione's murder. He was able to explain through hard sobs and short bursts of shivers. Hermione was stroking his hair, soothing his body while it was shaking violently. Hermione was shocked by Harry's dream, it sounded like the worst one yet. Harry finished explaining, took a deep breath, and buried himself in Hermione's arms.

"I- I'm sorry Hermione." Harry said, his voice muffled through Hermione's dressing gown.

"What for Harry?" Hermione asked, still in the same comforting tone.

"I- I must l-look really pathetic right now… still crying over bad dreams…" Harry continued to sob.

"No Harry, you don't." Hermione said, pulling him closer. "I know these dreams really affect you. And I don't judge you in the slightest. I'm here for you, and I always will be." Harry deliberately tried to hide his face from Hermione. "Don't be ashamed Harry. You have nothing to be ashamed of. Being scared shows that you have heart." Hermione lifted his face to meet her's. Harry's emerald eyes shimmered with tears as he looked longingly into Hermione's cinnamon brown eyes. He loved her with everything he had, even if it ended up killing him.

Hermione loved him. And with every passing nightmare, she fell in love with him more every time. Cradling him in her arms was a blessing. Hermione possessed many maternal qualities, separating her from the bookworm she had been stereotyped as for her entire life. Fourth year was one to remember, even if it was her last. She would do anything for Harry.

The pair met in an adorable kiss. It wasn't a particularly passionate kiss, it was just a quick kiss. Harry rested on Hermione's forehead, and his breathing began to slow. Harry and Hermione eventually fell back to sleep, foreheads still pressed together.

Harry's dream had changed him. He was became more aggressive and protective. Whenever Malfoy made a smart comment aimed at Hermione, Harry would try and lash out. The pain of Hermione's scream still rang in his ears.

Hermione tried to calm Harry down when he was angry, and more often than not it would work. Her strategy was to slip her hand into his, and rub his hand with her thumb. Calmed him down instantly. Harry continued to have nightmares, but none has bad as the nightmare where he killed Hermione.

Harry's recovery was swift, and he was back to his usual physical fitness in a matter of days. His mental state, however, had been changed forever.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **YOUTUBE: /channel/UCeHzFNYSe3qwQBOMgboP6QA? (make sure to add YouTube address)**

 **NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**

 **WOW, WHAT A DREAM. IMAGINE IT, HAVING A DREAM WHERE YOU KILLED SOMEONE YOU LOVED. I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO SLEEP FOR WEEKS. SO, A WARNING FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER: EXTRA FLUFF. ANYTHING I HAVE WRITTEN (SUCH AS CHARMS, SPELLS OR CURSES) MAY BE INCORRECT OR BE WRONG FOR CERTAIN FUNCTIONS. SOME FACTS MAY ALSO BE INCORRECT. DON'T BLAME ME. I'M NOT A GENIUS.**


	15. Chapter 15- Easter Egg Hunt

**CHAPTER 15- EASTER EGG HUNT**

 **NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED, HARRY POTTER RIGHTS ARE J.K. ROWLING'S AND WARNER BROS. ENTERTAINMENT.**

 **THIS FAN FICTION IS A BRANCH OFF FROM THE YULE BALL, AND EXCERCISING WHAT WOULD HAPPEN NEXT.**

 _Harry's recovery was swift, and he was back to his usual physical fitness in a matter of days. His mental state, however, had been changed forever._

Harry loved Hermione. Hermione loved Harry. That's all there was to it. Hermione's thoughts were fixed, as well as Harry's. The pair were so compatible. Harry was like Hermione's cheeky little boy, and Hermione was Harry's source of warmth and comfort. They loved each other, and no matter what anyone said, nothing could change that.

Then why was Harry missing something?

The Easter holidays drew near, and Ron had decided to go with his family to Romania. Many more children than usual were returning home. Neville agreed to go with Ginny to Romania, Seamus went back to his parents, Dean went on holiday to Ireland, and all the girls went on a girl's trip to London for Easter. Harry and Hermione were the only fourth year Gryffindor's left.

Harry knew he was missing something when it came to Hermione. He tried to figure out what it was, but he couldn't figure it out. He tried changing his hairstyle, which was met with endless giggling from Hermione, he tried using a different deodorant, that had no effect. He even tried acting like Krum, but that only ended in Hermione wanting to take Harry to the Hospital Wing for concussion symptoms. Nothing had worked.

He had her presents ready. He knew she'd love them, but it just seemed boring to give them to her. He'd already done that on Valentine's Day. He wanted a real sense of mystery. Something adventurous. Something that summed up their relationship.

Harry and Hermione were on the sofa, as usual, while Harry pondered in his thoughts for a while. His eyes were fixed on the flames in the fireplace. He watched as they licked higher, the oranges it created getting lighter and darker every few seconds. Hermione shifted next to him in her sleep, which attracted his attention. He saw the line of orange drawn across her face.

'Oh.' He thought to himself. He smiled. He'd just figured it out. Romance. That's what he was missing. He need to be romantic. An idea sprung into his head, which he thought of for a moment. He liked it. He got up, and he knew he would not be returning to Hermione that night. He had work to do. He made his way up to his dorm, and sat on his bed, while he scribbled furiously on some parchment and found some chocolate eggs he wasn't going to eat. He used some spells, then grabbed the invisibility cloak, and made his way around the school.

Hermione woke up. It was Easter Sunday. She was surprised to see that Harry wasn't next to her, but her attention was drawn to something she had in her hand. A chocolate egg. It had a glittery green wrapper, and it had the words 'OPEN ME' written on it. She opened it, and broke the egg. She saw a piece of parchment on the inside of the egg, which read;

 _You fill me with utter bliss,_

 _Your next clue is where we had our first kiss._

Hermione smiled. She recognised the handwriting. She made her way up the stairs to the dormitories, and sure enough, an egg laid on one of the stairs. She opened it furiously.

 _When I first met you, I thought I had no chance,_

 _Another egg resides where we had our first dance._

She ran down the stairs to the Great Hall, only to find it deserted. She looked around for an egg, and her she found it resting in a goblet on the Gryffindor table.

 _You make me the happiest fellow,_

 _Your next egg is near the Whomping Willow_

She bolted it out of the castle, and ran merrily towards the Whomping Willow. 'He's so wonderful.' Hermione thought as she ran. 'This is so romantic! Note to self: hug him extra hard after this.'

She found the next egg poking out of a rabbit hole a decent 20 feet from the Whomping Willow. Best not disturb the restless tree.

 _A dark and dangerous day I wouldn't want to remake,_

 _The best surprise of all waits at the Black Lake._

The Black Lake was a bit of a walk, and Hermione was already out of breath. But she carried on anyway. 'Is this Harry?' she asked herself, 'Of course it is. No one but Harry loves me like this, and this is his handwriting. _Best surprise of all_? What's he planning? He's never tried to be so mysterious, let alone romantic! Still, I'll play his little game.'

The sun was barely over the horizon, and the sky was still painted a light purple, with hints of orange along the edges of the clouds. White bunnies hopped all over the grounds, and Hermione saw the owls returning to the owlery after a long night's hunting. She could see the lake ahead, and how the water shimmered in the early morning light. She heard birdsong, graceful and beautiful. Hogwarts was a truly beautiful place. If Harry was trying to be romantic, no wonder he chose this view.

Hermione found her way to the Black Lake. She looked around, and saw a shimmering golden egg. She made a sprint for it. She made a rolling dive for the egg and opened it as quickly as possible. She was like a toddler around presents at Christmas.

 _Turn around_

That's all it said. Hermione stood up and looked behind her. She saw her boyfriend giving her the cheeky grin that she loved.

Harry was holding a rather large box of chocolates in his hand, and a cute stuffed white rabbit in the other. No matter her age, he knew Hermione could never resist a cuddly toy.

Her eyes welled up with tears and she ran into his arms, nearly making him drop the presents. "Thank you, Harry! This is wonderful! How did you think of making me go on an Easter Egg hunt?"

"Never mind the why's and where's and how's. I wanted to show you how much I love you. That's all." Harry planted a kiss on her forehead. "Here, you've still got one more egg to open. No riddles this time."

He handed her a larger egg, easily triple the size of the others. She took it and tore into it. She read what the note said, and instantly started crying. "Ha- Harry!" she said, running back into his arms. "Where did you get them! Oh, I love you, I love you, I love you!"

 _Reservation for two under 'Mr Potter'_

 _7:30pm, Sunday, April 16_ _th_ _, 1995_

 _The Witch Crown Hotel Bar and Restaurant_

 _Established 455AD_

"Harry, you shouldn't spend your money like that. Your parents would never have approved." Hermione was half scolding, half thanking Harry.

"Perhaps not," Harry said, still smiling, "But if they'd met you, money would seem worthless. You're worth more than money. You're worth more than all the money in the world."

"Thank you, Harry. You're the most wonderful boyfriend ever."

Harry and Hermione enjoyed a delicious meal with Harry, a peaceful stroll through Hogsmeade and a quiet cuddle on the sofa. 'Best Easter ever.' They both thought.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Yes. But you could show me as well."

Their mouths met in an epic kiss, how long it went on for neither knew. Their warmth drew each other closer. Hermione's faint vanilla scent reached his noise, and he started kissing her neck, which he assumed was the source. Hermione could smell his hair, faintly smelt of strawberries. Their tongues began an adventure into each other's mouths, the pair moaned as the kiss grew more and more passionate. She loved his touch and he loved her's equally. She was his world, and him the same to her.

Eventually the students returned. And the third and final task was growing ever nearer, hanging over Harry's head. Everything was going to change.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **YOUTUBE: /channel/UCeHzFNYSe3qwQBOMgboP6QA? (make sure to add YouTube address)**

 **NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**

 **OH BOY, SO FLUFFY IT COULD BE A RABBIT. SO SWEET, ANYWAY, NEXT TIME WON'T BE SO FLUFFY, IN FACT, THE DEAD OPPOSITE. ANYTHING I HAVE WRITTEN (SUCH AS CHARMS, SPELLS OR CURSES) MAY BE INCORRECT OR BE WRONG FOR CERTAIN FUNCTIONS. SOME FACTS MAY ALSO BE INCORRECT. DON'T BLAME ME. I'M NOT A GENIUS.**


	16. Chapter 16- Argument

**CHAPTER 16- THE ARGUMENT**

 **NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED, HARRY POTTER RIGHTS ARE J.K. ROWLING'S AND WARNER BROS. ENTERTAINMENT.**

 **THIS FAN FICTION IS A BRANCH OFF FROM THE YULE BALL, AND EXCERCISING WHAT WOULD HAPPEN NEXT.**

 _Eventually the students returned. And the third and final task was growing ever nearer, hanging over Harry's head. Everything was going to change._

Harry had had another detention with Snape. Nothing out of the ordinary. He was making his way back to the Common Room, when he found a very scared looking Neville.

"Nev, are you okay?" Harry queried.

"No Harry, you have to get back to the Common Room quickly. Ron and Hermione are arguing like no tomorrow!" Neville was panting like a dog after an hour long run.

"Where is it on the scale?" Harry asked.

In third year, Ron and Hermione started to argue even more. Neville and Harry devised a scale so that Harry had the right idea on how to intervene. It had worked reasonably well for them so far.

"Code Black Harry, it's serious, the worst one yet."

"Oh crap!" Harry ran as fast as he could towards the Common Room. A code black was serious. It meant that if Harry didn't get there soon, they'd start hexing each other.

The Fat Lady was already waiting for Harry, and he didn't even need to give her the password, she just opened the portrait hole.

"BLOODY HELL HERMIONE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" The voice through the portrait hole screamed, which Harry assumed to be Ron.

"Well Ronald," a much calmer, but still stern, voice said, which Harry knew was Hermione. "This is the months' worth of homework you should've been doing while you were busy being 'worried' about something you have no effect on!"

Ron opened his mouth, but he was interrupted by someone practically falling through the portrait hole. Hermione's face lit up with delight, while Ron's turned to disgust.

"Well, well. Here he is. Harry-bloody-Potter." Ron spat in Harry's direction.

"What's going on?" Harry said, making his way into the middle of them.

"You bloody well know what. You're the cause of it!" Ron said angrily.

"Ronald seems to think that we should no longer be together, and that you should be expelled from our friendship group." Hermione said, trying her best to maintain composure.

"Ron," Harry began, thinking he knew how to fix the situation. "Me and Hermione love each other. If you have any concerns about being left out of anything, you could always approach it in a much calmer way than this- "

"NO! SHUT UP!" Ron shouted at the top of his lungs, throwing Harry from his sentence. "I HATE THE THOUGHT OF YOU BEING TOGETHER! YOU'VE BEEN BEST FRIENDS FOR YEARS! YOU DON'T FALL IN LOVE WITH YOUR BEST FRIEND, SLEEP ON THE SOFA EVERY NIGHT FOR FIVE MONTHS, AND TAKE HER TO AN EXPENSIVE LUNCH! IT DOESN'T WORK LIKE THAT!"

"How would you know?" Hermione yelled.

"Now, come on. Let's calm down." Harry said, his composure fading.

"NO! WHAT DID I TELL YOU HARRY? SHUT UP!" Ron practically screamed. "YOU AND HERMIONE THINK YOU KNOW WHAT'S BEST, DON'T YOU? WELL YOU DON'T! I DO! YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THIS HARRY! HARRY POTTER, THE CHOSEN ONE, THE BOY WHO LIVED, AND THE BEST HE CAN DO IS HERMIONE GRANGER."

Harry lost it.

"RON! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? COME ON, SAY THAT AGAIN. I DARE YOU!"

Harry was ready to punch Ron in the jaw, when he felt a comforting hand slip into his, and what felt like a thumb soothing his tensed hand.

"Harry, calm down." Hermione said softly. Harry's heart rate started to slow, and his breathing shortly after. Hermione loved how her tactic worked every time. This loving display caused Ron to lash out, smacking Harry's hand away from Hermione's. Ron turned and made a dive for his wand which laid on the table. Fortunately for Harry, his wand resided in his pocket. He pulled it out and it met with Ron's. The boys were locked in a standoff.

Harry looked into Ron's eyes, and saw nothing but pure hatred. So much for the trio being reborn. What happened from now could make or break the trio. Harry swore that he would not do anything unless Ron tried first, or tried to get to Hermione.

Harry was standing in front of Hermione, and despite her shuffling behind him, he was using himself as a shield. Ron saw Harry's protectiveness and it made him feel sick. He seriously thought that Harry was the biggest dick of all. Taking Hermione out to dinner was clearly too much for him.

Suddenly, Ron let an unknown spell out of his wand. Harry blocked and retaliated. Hermione screeched behind Harry and buried her head into his back. Harry was quicker and stronger than Ron, not to mention he had a more extensive range of spells. Ron spent most of the time blocking, and it wasn't long before Ron's wand flew out of his hand. Harry lowered his wand, but kept it in his hand. Ron looked around, and tried to escape through the portrait hole. Hermione simply waved her wand and the way was blocked. Ron was trapped.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT HARRY?" Ron burst out.

"You attacked first!" Harry yelled weakly, he was clearly tired. "I had every right to disarm you."

"No, you bloody didn't." Ron muttered under his breath.

Hermione felt slightly safer to walk around now.

"This is your fault." Ron said angrily his gaze fixed on Hermione.

"Oh really, how?" Hermione asked.

Ron stood up, his head twitching with rage, his face red. Fear ran through Hermione's body.

"Because you were the one who couldn't say no to the Chosen One. You don't love Harry. All you want is the publicity. YOU FILTHY BITCH!"

Ron through himself at Hermione, throwing her up against a wall. He tried to punch her, but she was able to get out of the way. She was terrified of Ron, he looked like he was going to kill her.

Harry grabbed Ron by the hair and threw him on the ground. The two boys were wrestling on the floor. Ron tried to fight him off, but Harry was stronger. Harry had his hand round Ron's neck, making sure he stayed on the ground. It looked like Harry won.

But Ron's wand was within reaching distance. He made a grab for it and struck Harry in the stomach. Ron ran for Hermione, who was quivering on the floor, back against the wall. He made multiple swings for Hermione, some hitting, some not. Hermione was screaming in pain, unable to do anything.

Harry was feeling around for his glasses, he was frantic at the noise of Hermione's screaming. He found them and put them on. He saw what Ron was doing, and Hermione was trying her best to crawl away, with no luck. Harry screwed up his face. He ran towards Ron, wand in hand, and shouted "STUPEFY!"

Ron went hurtling into a nearby desk, splitting it into small pieces. Harry ran to Ron, grabbed his wand and threw it to the other side of the Common Room. Harry made sure Ron stayed down.

Hermione got out of the Common Room, and Harry didn't even notice she was gone until he turned around to see if she was okay.

She didn't stop running, she ran and ran and ran. She ran down the stairs and out of sight.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry said, taking in the events of the last few minutes.

"I don't know." Ron said weakly.

Harry went for the portrait hole, without looking back. He was going to find Hermione.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **YOUTUBE: /channel/UCeHzFNYSe3qwQBOMgboP6QA? (make sure to add YouTube address)**

 **NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**

 **WHAT A FIGHT. A TRULY EPIC MOMENT. WILL RON MEND TIES WITH HARRY AND HERMIONE? WILL HARRY BE ABLE TO MAINTAIN HIS RELATIONSHIP WITH HERMIONE AFTER FIGHTING WITH HIS BEST FRIEND? FIND OUT SOON. ANYTHING I HAVE WRITTEN (SUCH AS CHARMS, SPELLS OR CURSES) MAY BE INCORRECT OR BE WRONG FOR CERTAIN FUNCTIONS. SOME FACTS MAY ALSO BE INCORRECT. DON'T BLAME ME. I'M NOT A GENIUS.**


	17. Chapter 17- Harry's Comfort

**CHAPTER 17- HARRY'S COMFORT**

 **NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED, HARRY POTTER RIGHTS ARE J.K. ROWLING'S AND WARNER BROS. ENTERTAINMENT.**

 **THIS FAN FICTION IS A BRANCH OFF FROM THE YULE BALL, AND EXCERCISING WHAT WOULD HAPPEN NEXT.**

 _Harry went for the portrait hole, without looking back. He was going to find Hermione._

Harry scanned the map for Hermione. He'd taken to bringing with him wherever he went, his nightmares the source of his paranoia. He was still in shock, trying his best to keep calm after he'd fought with his best friend. He found the name _Hermione Granger_ sitting on the stairs by the Great Hall, where he'd first confessed his love for her.

Harry made it to the stairs and sure enough, there she was. He knew she was crying. He hated this, seeing his girlfriend upset. He went and sat next to her, she was so upset she didn't notice. He put his arm round her waist, and she flinched at his touch, half pain, half fear.

"Oh Harry!" she cried, falling into his arms. She started crying even harder. "He- he- wh- "

"I know, I know. It's okay, you're safe now… it's all okay." Harry way rubbing her back in circles, she was beginning to calm down. He looked at her teary face, and his heart shattered. He wanted to tell her that everything was going to be okay, but he knew it wouldn't. There was no going back. Ron was gone from there realm of friendship. Forever.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked sympathetically.

"No, Harry. I'm not. My ribs hurt, so does my thigh and my shoulder. I'm still all shaky and I'm scared Harry I'm so scared…" she was crying her eyes out in front of him. Harry wouldn't be able to take much more of this.

"Oh sweetheart, come here." Harry said, extending his arms again. She buried herself in them, never wanting him to let go. She felt safe, even things were far from safe.

"Do… do you…" Hermione began, but the words got stuck in her throat.

"Do I what, Hermione?" Harry said, moving the stray hairs out of her face.

"Do… do you want to br-break up with me n-now…" Hermione bawled, as if the words were killing her.

"No, why would I want to do that?" Harry asked, his thoughts swirling again. 'Oh my god she hates me for fighting him!' 'What does she mean?' 'Should I take her to the Hospital Wing?' 'Does she want to break up with me?' 'Does she have any broken bones?' 'If she doesn't stop crying soon it's going to kill me!' 'I hate it when she's upset.' 'She's so beautiful, even when she's like this.'

"Because I think Ron's right Harry. Maybe I'm a pathetic school-girl with a crush on a celebrity. I've lost myself Harry, but I do love you, I really do! But, do you want to put up with me like this? An over-emotional, ugly bookworm breaking down crying because she didn't like what someone said? Maybe I'm just a bitch Harry, and that's all I am."

Harry was in shock. This wasn't Hermione. Hermione's confidence around others wasn't top notch, and she certainly got upset frequently, but that didn't mean Harry didn't love her.

"Hermione, never tell yourself that again. Ever. Do you understand me?"

Hermione looked up at her boyfriend, almost in a state of shock. She genuinely believed that Harry was going to break up with her.

"You're not pathetic Hermione, you are far from it. You're top of the class in basically everything for God's sake!" Harry said, reassuringly. Hermione smiled. He was right, she did get top grades, and she worked hard to get them.

"And you called yourself ugly?" Harry continued, "Hermione, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I've been trying not to stare for nearly four years! Your figure, your face, your hair compliment you brilliantly! That night at the Yule Ball, you took me completely by surprise, I didn't think you could get more beautiful." Hermione giggled. Harry had told her she was beautiful, but this was heartfelt, and she loved Harry even more.

"Wait, so that's why you were staring all through third year!" Hermione said from within Harry's shirt.

"Oops, maybe I did stare." Harry said, blushing. "But Hermione, above all else, never call yourself a bitch again, or I will break up with you. Honestly do you really believe in yourself so little? You can't lower yourself to a bitch. You're a star Hermione, and you led me to happiness. Leave the name to others, Malfoy for example."

Hermione giggled a muffled giggle. Harry knew how to make her better, every time. She lifted her head to look at her boyfriend. His smile was comforting, but when she looked into his eyes, she saw sorrow and regret. She knew why.

Hermione smiled a weak smile, and said "Thank you, Harry."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"For protecting me. You saved me from something that could've been a lot worse, putting yourself in front of me. I love you."

Harry kissed her forehead. "I love you too Hermione."

Harry pulled her into another embrace. The hug meant a lot to him, like every one of their hugs did. Every time they hugged, Harry felt an ounce stronger. Hermione felt the same.

"Come on." Hermione said, standing up quickly.

"Why?" Harry asked, while Hermione extended a hand to help him up.

"We have to see if Ron's hurt." Hermione said, a trace of reluctance in her voice.

"Hermione, Ron just attacked you, and might've killed you. Why do you want to help him?"

"After nearly four years of friendship, isn't it the least we could do." Maternal Hermione was shining through. As much as Harry hated Ron right now, he knew she was right. Ron had been there, however annoying he may be to him, he still helped him when he needed it.

"You're right." Harry said, accepting Hermione's hand. "Let's get back."

The pair stood up, hand in hand, and went back to the Common Room, Harry sweating over the thought that Ron might be seriously injured.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **YOUTUBE: /channel/UCeHzFNYSe3qwQBOMgboP6QA? (make sure to add YouTube address)**

 **NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**

 **WE NEED MORE PEOPLE LIKE HERMIONE. WHAT A MOTHER. I WANTED TO CONTRAST THE 'HERMIONE'S COMFORT' CHAPTER, LIKE I INTEND TO DO WITH 'HERMIONE'S MONOLOGUE', AS I AM PLANNING A 'HARRY'S MONOLOGUE' AS WELL. KEEP A LOOK OUT, IT'LL BE HERE SOON. ANYTHING I HAVE WRITTEN (SUCH AS CHARMS, SPELLS OR CURSES) MAY BE INCORRECT OR BE WRONG FOR CERTAIN FUNCTIONS. SOME FACTS MAY ALSO BE INCORRECT. DON'T BLAME ME. I'M NOT A GENIUS.**


	18. Chapter 18- What's Done is Done

**CHAPTER 18- WHAT'S DONE IS DONE**

 **NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED, HARRY POTTER RIGHTS ARE J.K. ROWLING'S AND WARNER BROS. ENTERTAINMENT.**

 **THIS FAN FICTION IS A BRANCH OFF FROM THE YULE BALL, AND EXCERCISING WHAT WOULD HAPPEN NEXT.**

 **NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**

 **THE BEGINNING OF THE SECOD WRITING WEEKEND. I'VE GOT THREE CHAPTERS PLANNED, MAYBE FOUR. WE'RE NEARING THE END OF THE STORY, BUT WE'RE STILL GOING STRONG! I THINK 26 CHAPTERS WILL BE THE END RESULT, WHICH MEANS I SHOULD BE DONE IN A COUPLE OF WEEKS. ANYWAY, LET'S KEEP GOING!**

 _The pair stood up, hand in hand, and went back to the Common Room, Harry sweating over the thought that Ron might be seriously injured._

Harry and Hermione climbed through the portrait hole, to find that Ron hadn't moved, but had fallen asleep, probably from exhaustion. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, and Harry dragged Ron's sleeping body away from the broken desk. Hermione pointed her wand at the remains of the desk, and it rebuilt itself. Harry's jaw dropped, and he looked at his girlfriend's shining eyes.

"You're brilliant, you know that?" Harry said, smiling. "Amazing."

Hermione smiled an embarrassed smile, as she blushed. Harry's compliments made her feel happy, and over the last few months her confidence had improved, as well as her social skills. She looked at the snoring body in Harry's arms. She wasn't sure what to feel. Anger and fear were prevalent, but she mainly felt sorrow. What had gotten into Ron? Did he have anger issues? He was too aggressive, but she always knew that he felt guilty.

What about this time?

If Ron was emotionally unstable, what if the guilt was too much? What would he do? Would he try to harm himself, or worse? She couldn't live with herself if that was the case.

"Harry, what if Ron's guilt gets the best of him?" Hermione said, giving Harry sad eyes.

Harry didn't even have to ask what Hermione meant. He looked at the redhead he had been dragging across the floor. "What do we do?" Harry said, a sweat building on his forehead.

"Put him down, I know what to do." Hermione said, and Harry did as she wanted. Hermione pointed her wand at him, and spoke "Obliviate." A dim light appeared at the tip of the wand, and remained there for a few seconds, when it faded Hermione lowered her wand.

"What does that do?" Harry asked, intrigued.

"When he wakes up, he won't remember what happened tonight. It's for the best."

Harry knew it was. He didn't want Ron to do anything more stupid than he already had. "You're right Hermione. I wouldn't want Ron to do anything like he tried tonight on himself. I wouldn't be able to sleep."

Hermione gave Harry a weak smile, and pulled him into a tight hug. There was something empty about this hug. Harry knew that it was a loving hug, as it felt like a hug she gave him after a nightmare, but he sensed that Hermione was not at ease. He couldn't blame her. Then, unexpectedly, Hermione burst into tears again.

"Hermione! Are you okay?" Harry said, pulling her up her head by the chin. The tears had only just started, but the face was identical to how it was five minutes prior.

"It's all too much Harry! I can't sleep… Ron's been acting funny, school's getting harder and harder, I'm scared of losing you during the Third Task. What would I do without you, especially with Ron being as angry as he is? No one would be there for me like you have! I'd be back before we started, depressed, alone, scared, and worse. What if I become suicidal? What if I self-harm? What would I do to myself? Oh Harry, please don't go, please don't go! I- I couldn't live without you! Don't do the Task! Stay with me! Please! You're the most wonderful person I've ever met, I don't want you to die!"

Hermione was destressed. She was shaking, and tears were streaming down her cheeks. Harry didn't know what to do. He could usually promise Hermione something with ease, but this was not one of those things. Harry didn't know if he would be okay. The final task was in a little over a month. This could be the last month of his life. If that was the case, he'd make it count.

"Oh, come here." Harry said, opening his arms, which a distraught Hermione fell into. She was still shaking, crying and pleading uncontrollably. All Harry could do was get her quiet, which took some time, but in the end, she stabilised.

As if she'd come to a realisation, Hermione blurted out suddenly. "Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shock you like that, but I just wouldn't know what to do if you got squashed or blown up or eaten or- "

"Hermione, calm down. Let's not think about things like that." Harry had placed his index finger over her lips. "Think happy thoughts. Nothing's going to change straight away. If things go the way that you say, I want you to carry on without me. Don't dwell on my death Hermione. A mind like yours can't be wasted. You can make the world a better place, I know it. Promise me that you'll never do anything like what you said."

"Harry, I- I don't… I can't- "

"I've promised a lot to you Hermione. Promise me this. Promise me that my death would not be in vain. Promise me that you'll devote your life to something special. Promise me that you'll be happy. If you don't, then our relationship won't have changed anything."

"I- I promise." Hermione stuttered.

"Thank you princess." Harry beamed. Hermione wasn't one to back out of a promise.

Hermione giggled. She loved it when Harry called her princess. It made her feel special. He certainly made her happy. She knew that Harry wouldn't want her to waste her life mourning him.

"You- you're right. I'm sorry." Hermione said quietly.

"Don't worry about it." Harry said merrily. It was no easy task to persuade Hermione against her own judgement. "Now, for more immediate affairs, what do we tell Ron when he wakes up?"

"Uh… good point." Hermione said. She'd completely forgotten Ron. "We could tell him he fell over and hit his head?"

Harry pondered it for a moment. "Sounds good. Let's get him upstairs."

It took both Harry and Hermione to lift Ron.

"Blimey, what's he been eating?" Harry said through gritted teeth.

"What hasn't he been eating?" Hermione said comically. This earnt a laugh from Harry. They eventually made it up the stairs, laid Ron's body on his bed, then went back down the stairs.

The pair slumped onto the sofa. Hermione soon fell to sleep, but Harry simply couldn't.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **YOUTUBE: /channel/UCeHzFNYSe3qwQBOMgboP6QA? (make sure to add YouTube address)**

 **NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**

 **AWW… HARRY AND HERMIONE STILL FEEL BAD FOR RON. I ALMOST FEEL SAD ABOUT THE ENDING I'VE DECIDED ON. IT MAKES ME UPSET JUST THINKING ABOUT IT. ANYTHING I HAVE WRITTEN (SUCH AS CHARMS, SPELLS OR CURSES) MAY BE INCORRECT OR BE WRONG FOR CERTAIN FUNCTIONS. SOME FACTS MAY ALSO BE INCORRECT. DON'T BLAME ME. I'M NOT A GENIUS.**


	19. Chapter 19- Harry's Monologue

**CHAPTER 19- HARRY'S MONOLOGUE**

 **NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED, HARRY POTTER RIGHTS ARE J.K. ROWLING'S AND WARNER BROS. ENTERTAINMENT.**

 **THIS FAN FICTION IS A BRANCH OFF FROM THE YULE BALL, AND EXCERCISING WHAT WOULD HAPPEN NEXT.**

 _The pair slumped onto the sofa. Hermione soon fell to sleep, but Harry simply couldn't._

It wasn't long after two o'clock in the morning, and Harry still couldn't sleep. He didn't have any lessons tomorrow, so he didn't care. He instead decided to focus on the thing he cared about the most. The most beautiful witch at Hogwarts, the brightest witch of her age, the love of his life. He was only fourteen, but he knew that she was the one person he wanted to spend his life with.

The girl was Hermione Granger.

Hermione was resting on his chest, breathing lightly. He smiled thoughtlessly, and began talking to her.

"Hello princess. You've been extremely kind today, helping Ron out when he was hurt. I wouldn't have done it."

"I remember in first year. God, I was in love with you then. Ever since I first saw you, your sass, your ability to learn and teach, how you saved my arse from September to July multiple times, I knew that I loved you. The Dursley's always treated me like crap, and most of the school have hated me at some point over the last three and three-quarter years. But never you. You always backed me up. I remember that summer, that picture I had of you. I spent hours staring at it, thinking about you. In second year, everyone deserted me except you, I even questioned Ron's faith. You stuck by me, even when everyone thought I was petrifying muggleborns. The times I said 'I would never! My best friend's a muggleborn!' When you were petrified, I've never been so upset. I felt, perhaps for the first time, love. The hours I spent by your bed, they had to force me out of the Hospital Wing. When you woke up, and you ran to hug me, I felt happy for the first time in months. Then there was third year, the year where guilt has overrun me. I tagged along with Ron, and left you crying after the Firebolt incident. When we travelled back in time, you showed me the power of true loyalty, even when I acted like a total prick all year. I could've kissed you that night, now I wish I had. You've stuck by me when everybody abandoned me this year. You've given me confidence to face a dragon. But of course, the best night of my life, the Yule Ball."

"God, you looked beautiful. I didn't think it was possible for you to look better than you already did. But as always, the Hermione I know topped my expectations. Ever since then, we've learnt so much from each other. And I'll always remember our first kiss, it meant so much to me, to be within close proximity of the girl I love. Every kiss we've had has made me feel better on the inside. You've given me the love and care that I've never had for thirteen years."

"You're the person I love the most Hermione. Whenever I have a nightmare, you can always put a smile on my face. I can trust you with anything. I can tell you anything, and you'll always have the decency to listen."

"Hermione Granger loves me. It's a privilege to be able to say that. I don't know how I'll fare in the summer without you at night. Any nightmare I have, I'll be alone. I don't know what's to come, but I want to ensure that you're happy, and above all safe."

"Other girls aren't like you. Lavender's too girly, Ginny's obsessive, Parvati's too hard to please, Cho needs too much attention, but then there's you. Brilliant, terrific, amazing Hermione. The way you've been lecturing me this year, you've got this passion for everything you learn, and you teach it with the same amount of passion. You've got this kindness that warms me when you're near, there's something so human about you."

"You're adorable. I can't believe that you've never had a boyfriend. You make me feel wanted, loved and accepted. Before I met you, I was in the worst place. Then, overnight, my entire perception of life changed. I felt pathetic, weak and lonely. But you have helped me with all my problems, and not to mention schoolwork. Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Granger. I feel honoured to be your boyfriend. You've made me feel like the happiest man in the world."

"Hermione Jean Granger, you're mine. After being ridiculed for all these years, first for being strange, then for being a bookworm, then for being muggleborn. I want to be the one who can help you achieve what you're capable of. Whenever you're close, I feel safe, secure, satisfied. Your touch, your love, your friendship always raises my spirit. No one but you can do that."

"When you're upset, every other thought leaves me, and I have to cheer you up. You do the same for me, you drop whatever you're doing and make it your mission to find the source of the problem. That means a lot to me, and I want to do the same for you."

"Oh, Hermione Granger. The girl who can always bring a smile to my face. I love you. Those words are difficult to say, I'm not used to saying them. Who knew that three little words could mean so much? But it's true. I love you. And always will."

Harry moved the stray hairs out of her face, and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"How does a boy like you love me?" Hermione said, startling Harry.

"I'm getting some major déjà vu." Harry said, his cheeks colouring.

"You didn't answer my question." Hermione said with a giggle. "How does a boy like you love me? Who was kind enough to bless me with you?"

"I ask myself the same question. How is a girl like you able to love me?" Harry said awkwardly.

"Harry, shut up. Just bloody kiss me." Hermione said.

Harry obeyed. Their lips met and they kissed the night away. The next time Harry checked, it was twenty-five to six.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yes?"

"Can you… can you…"

"Uh… can you teach me to fly?" Hermione asked slowly. She expected a mocking laugh.

Harry smiled. "Yeah, let's do it."

They tried to get some shut eye, but neither of them could. Hermione was worrying if she would regret her request, and Harry was excited to finally become the teacher for once.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **YOUTUBE: /channel/UCeHzFNYSe3qwQBOMgboP6QA? (make sure to add YouTube address)**

 **NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**

 **WELL, HERE'S THE CHAPTER I'VE BEEN HYPING UP FOR A WHILE. THIS TOOK SOME TIME TO WRITE, BUT IT WAS WORTH IT! NEXT CHAPTER COMING TOMORROW. ANYTHING I HAVE WRITTEN (SUCH AS CHARMS, SPELLS OR CURSES) MAY BE INCORRECT OR BE WRONG FOR CERTAIN FUNCTIONS. SOME FACTS MAY ALSO BE INCORRECT. DON'T BLAME ME. I'M NOT A GENIUS.**


	20. Chapter 20- Flying Lesson

**CHAPTER 20- FLYING LESSON**

 **NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED, HARRY POTTER RIGHTS ARE J.K. ROWLING'S AND WARNER BROS. ENTERTAINMENT.**

 **THIS FAN FICTION IS A BRANCH OFF FROM THE YULE BALL, AND EXCERCISING WHAT WOULD HAPPEN NEXT.**

 **NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**

 **THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE WEEKEND. IT'S GETTING EXCITING! IT'S ALL GOING TO ACCELARATE VERY QUICKLY FROM HERE. LET'S GET GOING WITH THIS FLUFFY CHAPTER, BEFORE THINGS GET SERIOUS.**

 _They tried to get some shut eye, but neither of them could. Hermione was worrying if she would regret her request, and Harry was excited to finally become the teacher for once._

Harry and Hermione arrived on the Quidditch Pitch at ten o'clock. Harry had his Firebolt in hand, and Hermione had a school broom. Harry mounted the broom and then hovered upward. Hermione gulped.

"Right, are you ready?" Harry asked.

"I guess." Hermione said, defeatedly.

"Don't give up before you start. It's not that bad." Harry said, sensing that Hermione was worried. "Right, mount the broom and hold on tight." Hermione did as he said. "Right, now kick off and hover at my level for a bit." Harry was about five feet off the ground. Hermione closed her eyes to wish herself luck. She kicked off, and was able to hover, but fear got the best of her, and she fell off, landing on her back.

Harry jumped down to the ground. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hermione said, taking Harry's hand, as he had extended it to help her up. She felt slightly saddened by her fear of flying.

"It's okay, we'll try again." Harry said reassuringly. "Mount it again, and kick off." Harry returned to his own broom, and took off again. "I'll go slightly lower this time." He was about three feet off the ground. Hermione kicked off again, and she hovered.

"Oh! Ha- Harry! It's wobbling!" Hermione screamed.

"It's okay, calm down. Try and focus on me. You'll stabilise." Harry said.

Hermione focused on Harry's crystal clear green eyes. She nearly fell of her broom again, not because it was shaking, but because Harry smiled at her, her heart melted every time he gave her that smile.

"There you go!" Harry said with pleasure.

"I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" Hermione screeched with delight.

"Okay, now, continue focussing on me, and hover up." The pair ascended, Hermione lost in Harry's eyes, when her own eyes moved down to his body. 'He looks so hot in those Quidditch robes…' she thought to herself.

"Now stop." Harry said. Hermione looked down to see how high they'd levitated. She screamed, and the broom started rocking.

"Woah! Woah! Calm down! Look at me!" Harry said, nervously. They were easily thirty feet off the ground.

"Ha- Harry… w- wh- hat do we do n- now?" Hermione was scared out her mind, but she wanted to impress Harry by being brave.

"Don't be scared sweetheart." Harry said, seeing straight through Hermione. "Now, I'm going to go back down. I want you to stay here."

"NO! Please… don't leave me." Hermione stuttered, tears filling her eyes. She was terrified of heights.

"Hey," Harry said, comfortingly, flying his broom next to her. "I'll be right back. I promise. Be brave." Harry kissed her forehead, and then speeded back to the ground, leaving Hermione alone.

Harry was only gone for twenty seconds, but to Hermione it felt like twenty hours. She was shaking like anything thirty feet above the ground. Hermione felt tears running down her face, but her hands were clasped so tightly around the broom she couldn't move them. She thought she was the biggest wimp ever, and that Harry would think that she didn't want to do it. She wanted to face her fears, however many tears it took. Harry was her crying shoulder, and she knew he would be there for her.

"I'm back!" A voice called from about five feet below her, and she gasped to see what he was carrying. Under one arm he had the Quaffle, and in the same hand he had a snitch.

"Now Hermione, take this." He said, handing her the Quaffle. "I want you to see how many times you can throw it through a hoop before I catch the Snitch. Okay?" Harry noticed her tear stained face. "Oh Hermione, you don't want to do this do you? It's okay, let's go back down."

"No Harry," Hermione said, still crying. "I want to face my fear of flying."

"Okay, are you ready?" Harry said, smiling a reassuring smile.

"Yes." Hermione said.

"Three, two, one, GO!"

Hermione flew to one of the hoops, and instantly froze, she'd never moved on a broom before. She had to keep moving, or else she'd fall off again, and that would not end well. Harry was watching her while he gave the Snitch a chance to fly away. 'She's so brave.' He thought to himself.

Hermione made a throw for the hoop, and it barely missed. The Quaffle flew back to the centre of the pitch. She flew to grab it, and tried again.

While Harry flew around looking for the Snitch, his gaze was fixed on Hermione. He knew she was determined to do this, judging by her screwed up face, she'd completely forgotten her fear of flying. Hermione's aim was not exactly on point, but she got a few of them in.

Harry caught the Snitch after around five minutes, in which time Hermione had thrown the Quaffle through the hoop seven times. Harry smiled as she went back to the ground, she jumped off the broom and fell into his arms.

"Harry, I did terribly, didn't I?" Hermione said, embarrassed.

"No, dear, you didn't. You did very well." He kissed her on the lips, and gave her a smile. "Next week, we'll begin Beater training."

"Yes, professor." Hermione said mockingly.

"Class dismissed, Miss Granger." Harry followed in her tone.

Their lips met, and they snogged for what could've been forever, enticed by each other's senses. They were only interrupted by the coughing of the Hufflepuff team captain, and found the entire Hufflepuff tram staring at them. They awkwardly shuffled away.

Harry had enjoyed his role reversal, finally he taught Hermione something.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **YOUTUBE: /channel/UCeHzFNYSe3qwQBOMgboP6QA? (make sure to add YouTube address)**

 **NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**

 **WELL, HERMIONE CONQUERED HER FEAR. SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER SEEMED A BIT RUSHED, I RAN OUT OF IDEAS. THE NEXT ONE WILL BE MORE WELL WRITTEN. NEXT CHAPTER COMING TOMORROW. ANYTHING I HAVE WRITTEN (SUCH AS CHARMS, SPELLS OR CURSES) MAY BE INCORRECT OR BE WRONG FOR CERTAIN FUNCTIONS. SOME FACTS MAY ALSO BE INCORRECT. DON'T BLAME ME. I'M NOT A GENIUS.**


	21. Chapter 21- Bad Vibes

**CHAPTER 21- BAD VIBES**

 **NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED, HARRY POTTER RIGHTS ARE J.K. ROWLING'S AND WARNER BROS. ENTERTAINMENT.**

 **THIS FAN FICTION IS A BRANCH OFF FROM THE YULE BALL, AND EXCERCISING WHAT WOULD HAPPEN NEXT.**

 **NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**

 **WELL… HI. IT'S BEEN A WHILE HASN'T IT? SORRY ABOUT THAT. I'VE BEEN THROUGH SOME PERSONAL STUFF AS OF LATE, WHICH I'D RATHER NOT DISCUSS. BUT REGARDLESS, I'M BACK TO FINSIH THIS FIC, AND THEN WRITE MORE! SO, LET'S ENJOY THE CONTINOUATION OF THIS STORY, AND SEE IF IT CAN BE FINSIHED BEFORE THE NEW YEAR!**

 _Harry had enjoyed his role reversal, finally he taught Hermione something._

The weeks passed, and the eve of the third, and final task came. Harry sat alone in the Gryffindor Common Room, his eyes fixed on the fire. Having no idea of what was ahead of him frightened him to the core.

Before fourth year, Harry had very little. If he died, he wouldn't have left much behind. But now, he had Hermione. And he had built this empire of confidence and love, that he couldn't leave. He could only imagine Hermione's face at the thought of his death, and that was enough to provide a terrifying mental block. Harry had too much to lose. And that was the worst thing. He had confidence that Hermione could continue with her life, he had even threatened her that he would haunt her if she didn't move on.

In the middle of Harry's deep thoughts, the very person on his mind made her way down the stairs. Hermione Granger was troubled by similar thoughts about the following day. The ghastly nature of the two previous tasks was what struck the note of fear. A dragon. Nearly drowning. What could come next? Another question: what could possibly be _worse?_

'Harry's a fighter, he'll be fine.' She thought to herself. She knew it was a lie, and she couldn't help but think the worst. 'He's going to die… and I'll never see him again.' She was in clear distress on the outside, hair even bushier than usual, and eyes stained with tears.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Harry asked soothingly, as if he didn't know. It was obvious, it happened last time. At that very moment, Hermione opened the emotional floodgates.

"Harry please don't die! I can't let you die! Don't do the Third Task, please! Harry if you die it's all over for me… let me do the task for you!"

"NO!" Harry cut her off, "Hermione I can't allow you to put yourself in danger. I have to do this, you of all people would understand that."

"But if you do it, you could die! Please Harry… I'm begging you…"

"Hermione, if I pull out, I have to forfeit my life. So, looking at it one way, I'm less likely to die of I do the final task."

"But there's so much that could go wrong Harry…" Hermione's eyes were full of tears. Harry couldn't stand to see her cry, but he couldn't lie to her either.

"Oh, come here," Harry said, holding out his arms, which his bushy-haired girlfriend quickly fell into. "You're not the only one who's worried. I'm terrified. But I have to push past that, for my own sake. I can't give up, and if I continue tomorrow, I might as well go for victory."

Hermione smiled in into his chest. She knew what he was saying was genuine, as he had always been to her. 'Maybe he'll be alright, I'm just worrying too much, as usual.' She thought to herself. She pulled him tighter.

"But that's not the only thing concerning me right now." Harry said, letting go of Hermione, then walking towards the window. A storm was passing overhead, and rain was pouring in bucket-loads over Hogwarts. A bolt of lightning struck the grounds, and the entire castle was illuminated for a split second. Harry felt a terrible pain, rooting from his scar, but you wouldn't have known it by looking at him.

"What's concerning you Harry?" Hermione asked, eyeing him suspiciously. Harry kept quiet, and didn't even look at Hermione when she came and stood next to him. She tugged on his arm in hope of a response, but got nothing. "Please Harry, tell me."

"Well… I feel something. My scar burns more than ever… something's coming Hermione. I can feel it. Everyone's in danger, the whole world in fact." Harry said, still not making eye contact.

"How do you know Harry?" Hermione asked, concerned about her boyfriend's strange feeling.

"I just do. I don't know what, and I don't know when… but something is happening."

"I believe you Harry. I will always trust you, and be by your side. Together, we'll stop anything… just you watch!"

The pair giggled, and sat down by the fire. In what seemed like an instant, they fell into a deep sleep. Hermione dreamed of her and Harry having a baby girl, called Emma, who was the spitting image of her. Harry on the other hand, was having a very different dream. He wouldn't remember, or even know about the terrible events to come.

He dreamt of it, he saw it, but it was all still in the future, the near future. The next day.

The Dark Lord was returning.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **YOUTUBE: /channel/UCeHzFNYSe3qwQBOMgboP6QA? (make sure to add YouTube address)**

 **NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**

 **SO, I'M BACK. YAY! I'M VERY EXCITED TO CONTINUE THIS STORY FOR YOU GUYS. IT'S ALL ABOUT TO GET VERY DARK AND SERIOUS, SO I FIGURED I'D WRITE A SHORTER, SLOWER CHAPTER JUST TO GET BACK INTO THE SWING OF THINGS. I HOPE EVERYONE HAD A GREAT CHRISTMAS! NEXT CHAPTER COMING TOMORROW. ANYTHING I HAVE WRITTEN (SUCH AS CHARMS, SPELLS OR CURSES) MAY BE INCORRECT OR BE WRONG FOR CERTAIN FUNCTIONS. SOME FACTS MAY ALSO BE INCORRECT. DON'T BLAME ME. I'M NOT A GENIUS.**


	22. Chapter 22- The Third Task

**CHAPTER 22- THE THIRD TASK**

 **NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED, HARRY POTTER RIGHTS ARE J.K. ROWLING'S AND WARNER BROS. ENTERTAINMENT.**

 **THIS FAN FICTION IS A BRANCH OFF FROM THE YULE BALL, AND EXCERCISING WHAT WOULD HAPPEN NEXT.**

 **NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**

 **WELL, THIS IS WHERE IT GETS DARK. SORRY. THE ENTIRE STORY WILL NOW UNRAVEL BEFORE YOUR EYES. THE SECRETS WILL ALL PUNCH THROUGH!**

 _He dreamt of it, he saw it, but it was all still in the future, the near future. The next day._

 _The Dark Lord was returning._

Harry Potter stood with the three other champions, prepping for the final task. He was getting an extremely dirty look from Krum, thankfully Cedric was standing in between him and Harry. 'A great big bloody maze, where Krum can hunt me down and kill me.' Harry thought to himself. He began to think about Hermione, and her pleading for him not to die. He felt a shiver down his spine, then a short pain in his scar.

Harry looked behind him, where the crowd was standing. His eyes darted around until he his eyes met the ones of his girlfriend's. She gave a small wave and weak smile, and mouthed something along the lines of "I love you."

"You and Hermione seem to be very close." Said Cedric, nearly making Harry jump out of his skin.

"Yeah, we've been together since the Yule Ball." Harry replied awkwardly. A thought came to his mind, only if worst came to worst.

"Well, you must love each other. I hope that you're happy." Cedric said, warmly. Harry had grown to trust him, despite being _unnaturally_ jealous of him, for some reason or another.

"Speaking of Hermione, can I ask a favour of you?"

"Of course, Harry. Favours seem to be the basis of our friendship." Cedric said, then chuckled.

"Well," Harry began, "If, I- uh… don't make it out of the maze… I was wondering if, in the coming weeks, you could keep an eye on Hermione for me? Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid, and gets on with her life?"

Cedric smiled. "I'll make it my business Harry. It won't come to that though, I'm sure. You're a very powerful wizard, and I'm sure you can defeat whatever waits in there." Cedric motioned to the opening of the maze.

"Well… thank you." Harry said.

Shortly afterwards, a horn sounded, and Dumbledore called for all the champions to gather round.

"Now, not only will each of you face your worst fears in the maze, but you may lose yourself in the process. Be wary of everything." Dumbledore said, sinisterly.

Harry made an audible gulp. He turned around, and looked at Hermione again, as this may be the last time Harry laid eyes on his girlfriend. He gave a smile, but that could not mask the genuine fear that came from his emerald green eyes. Hermione must've registered his terror, and looked at him with wide puppy dog eyes. 'Even if that's the last time I see her, at least she looked like she cared.' He gave her one last look, before being dragged away by Moody.

"Now… Potter. Make sure you win… for your own sake…" Moody said, his face mere inches away from Harry's. Harry didn't think much about it, they didn't call him 'mad' for no reason. Moody moved in even closer to Harry, and whispered; "Keep going to your left." And winked. A small grin appeared on Harry's face, and he was pushed into the maze, and was closed in.

"Lumos." Harry said quietly, and the area around him lit up. "Well… keep going left."

Harry walked for what could've been hours. He really wasn't sure if he was going to 'lose himself', but he wasn't sure if he'd even know if he had. Hermione was his only motivation to move forward, just as he thought he was well and truly lost, a sinister, foreign voice came out of the darkness.

"Potter… we meet here… at last."

"Who's there?" Harry said, unsure of where the voice originated from. He twirled around in circles, his wand directly in front of him, until the face of Viktor Krum emerged from the shadows.

"It vill end here, Harry." Krum said, the most sadistic smile imaginable on his face. Harry broke into a full out sprint.

"Left, keep going left." Harry repeated to himself over and over. He knew Krum wasn't far behind, but he could feel himself moving faster than ever before. Eventually, just as Harry thought he was out of luck, and that this would be the end for him, he ran into somebody's chest. To Harry's delight, it was Cedric.

Cedric noticed how Harry looked terrified, and lifted an eyebrow in curiosity. "Harry? What's wrong?" Harry had no chance to reply, before Cedric saw an extremely angry Viktor Krum running around the corner. Cedric jumped in front of Harry, as if he was defending him. "Leave him alone!" Cedric yelled, and was met with a hideous cackle from Krum in reply.

Krum fired a spell, which Cedric blocked. A duel ensued, and Cedric looked to be the losing side, just as he was about to give in, Harry yelled "Stupefy!", and Krum hurtled backwards, and lay motionless on the ground.

Harry and Cedric were both panting like thirsty dogs.

"Thanks." Cedric said, after about a minute of heavy breathing.

"Likewise." Harry replied.

"So, where are we then?" Cedric said, looking around. There was a shimmering light not 10 feet away from the two Hogwarts students.

They looked at the cup, then at each other, then back to the cup, then at each other again.

Then, as if they became the Weasley twins, they both said; "Together."

They reached out and grabbed the cup, only to be flung what felt like a million miles away.

Harry's vision cleared, and as he looked around, he gasped in shock, fear, and dread. He was in the graveyard. He'd fallen into a nightmare.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **YOUTUBE: /channel/UCeHzFNYSe3qwQBOMgboP6QA? (make sure to add YouTube address)**

 **NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**

 **OHHH… WE KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! BUT THIS TIME… IT'S A BIT DIFFERENT. AND IT ALL BECOMES CLEAR. NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON. ANYTHING I HAVE WRITTEN (SUCH AS CHARMS, SPELLS OR CURSES) MAY BE INCORRECT OR BE WRONG FOR CERTAIN FUNCTIONS. SOME FACTS MAY ALSO BE INCORRECT. DON'T BLAME ME. I'M NOT A GENIUS.**


	23. Chapter 23- The Dark Lord Returns

**CHAPTER 23- THE DARK LORD RETURNS**

 **NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED, HARRY POTTER RIGHTS ARE J.K. ROWLING'S AND WARNER BROS. ENTERTAINMENT.**

 **THIS FAN FICTION IS A BRANCH OFF FROM THE YULE BALL, AND EXCERCISING WHAT WOULD HAPPEN NEXT.**

 **NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**

 **THE TITLE SPEAKS FOR ITSELF. YOU KNOW WHAT'S COMING. BE PREPARED.**

 _Harry's vision cleared, and as he looked around, he gasped in shock, fear, and dread. He was in the graveyard. He'd fallen into a nightmare._

The detail was immaculate. The grave had a grim reaper above it, and had a name listed on the stone; 'Thomas Riddle'. Harry's blood froze, and began a frantic scramble to find the cup.

"It's a port key Harry. The cup is a port key!" Cedric said, seeming amazed.

"We have to go Cedric. I've been here before. We need to go now!"

"What are you talking about?" Cedric asked, eyebrow raised.

Before Harry had a chance to respond, the most terrible pain Harry had ever experienced came over him, and he fell to the ground. Harry was clutching his forehead, as the pain had come from his scar.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Cedric asked, clearly panicked. Two figures had appeared behind Cedric, what looked to be the body of an infant, and a short, large adult male. A cauldron was being heated up, and Cedric raised his wand to the two figures.

"NO! Just get the cup Cedric! Just run!" Harry yelled.

"Who are you? What do you want? Cedric asked the two people, one of which Harry had identified was Wormtail.

A dry, rough, ancient voice spoke up; "Kill the spare!" it instructed.

Wormtail raised a wand and recited; "Avada Kedavra!"

Cedric's body was struck by a bolt of green light, which Harry had seen in his nightmares, and was rocketed about 10 feet backwards, where the body of Cedric Diggory lay dead.

"NO!" Harry shouted, but was then interrupted from further complaining by Wormtail pushing Harry back into the Grim Reaper, who had Harry restrained.

"The time has come! Do it!" the raspy voice spoke. Wormtail dropped the infant into the bubbling cauldron. The small body let out a momentary scream, before the sound of bubbling drowned the terrible screeching.

Wormtail opened the tomb, and levitated one of the bones towards the cauldron.

"Bone, of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son." Wormtail dropped the bone into the bubbling cauldron. Wormtail then shivered, and looked incredibly nervous, his eyes darting between the cauldron and the hallway in which he had emerged. He gulped.

"F- Flesh of the servant, willingly given," Wormtail pulled out a knife, then cut off his own hand. Harry winced at the atrocious sight. Wormtail let some horrific noised loose, but seemed to collect himself quickly. "You will revive your master."

Wormtail, while still visibly shaking, made a quick dart towards Harry. "Blood of the enemy," Wormtail cut Harry's arm through his shirt, then pressing the knife against the wound to collect as much of Harry's blood as he could, "forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe." Harry grunted in pain, but tried not to appear weak in front of his enemies.

Wormtail dropped the blood into the cauldron, "The Dark Lord, shall rise, again!"

Harry once again felt a terrible pain across his forehead, while ungodly noises came from the cauldron. It sounded like a mixture of muffled screams and drowning, a tall, almost blank white figure came from the cauldron, then fell back to the ground, covered by a black cloak that also emerged out of the cauldron with him.

It didn't take much for Harry to figure out who was resurrected. The fact that Wormtail had said 'The Dark Lord' and that Harry's 'foe' would be reborn, that this entity was Voldemort.

In all of Harry's preoccupation, he didn't notice Voldemort until he summoned his head Death Eaters.

"My friends," Voldemort said, his voice less raspy, much more deep and slow of speech. "Thirteen years it's been. And all of you still stand before me, as if it were only yesterday." Harry looked at them all, and recognised some of them from the day of the Quidditch World Cup. "I confess myself… disappointed. Not one of you tried to find me." Voldemort went on to attack them, removing their masks, and then throwing them to the floor.

Harry had a moment of hope. 'If there's this much division in the top ranks, maybe it won't be that hard to win this fight while they're unprepared!'

"Not even you… Lucius." Harry was astonished to see none other than Lucius Malfoy fall to the floor. He knew that Lucius was a shady bloke, but he never would've thought he was a Death Eater.

"My Lord… I want you to know that I've never revoked the old ways." Lucius said, no, pleaded to his master. "If I had known at all where you were, I would've come and found you."

"I returned…" Wormtail began, only to be fiercely cut off.

"Out of fear. Not loyalty." Voldemort said, angrily. However, in very sudden change of tone, Voldemort praised Wormtail for his usefulness, granting him a new hand.

The Dark Lord, who now seemed to have assumed control over his minions, walked over to Cedric's body, and tutted. "Such a handsome boy too."

"Don't touch him!" Harry yelled.

"Oh! Harry! I'd almost forgotten you were here!" Voldemort said, getting very close to Harry. "It's been such a long time since we saw each other. Aside from a little scrape in your First Year, and my younger self in your Second Year, that makes it thirteen years. But here we are… face to face at last." Voldemort was grinning sadistically, while the Death Eaters were egging him on from the background. "So… the Boy Who Lived. It's all a lie Harry, every last line. Shall I tell you what really happened that night? Should I divulge to you how you gained your scar? It was love, Harry. See, when dear Lily Potter gave her life for you she protected you. I should've seen it coming. But never mind… things have changed." Voldemort moved even closer to Harry placing a finger on his scar.

Suddenly, the most awful feeling Harry had ever felt washed over him. It was as if he was being emptied out. All happiness, love, compassion, friendship, all slowly leaving his body. He fought back, throwing images of things he loved the most back into his mind. Hermione was prevalent in those thoughts.

Voldemort let go, and smiled. "Harry… this girl you've just shown me… you're going to regret doing that."

'Oh no… oh dear God please…' Harry thought.

"Hmmm… it wouldn't make sense to kill you here Harry, would it? I think… that if the oh-so-loved Harry Potter is to die, it should happen at his home." Voldemort made a quick turn to the Death Eaters. "Gentleman, we are returning to Hogwarts!"

There was a blinding flash of light, and Harry was back in front of the crowd.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **YOUTUBE: /channel/UCeHzFNYSe3qwQBOMgboP6QA? (make sure to add YouTube address)**

 **NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**

 **OHHH… I SAID I HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL PLANNED! BE PREPARED, READERS! NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON. ANYTHING I HAVE WRITTEN (SUCH AS CHARMS, SPELLS OR CURSES) MAY BE INCORRECT OR BE WRONG FOR CERTAIN FUNCTIONS. SOME FACTS MAY ALSO BE INCORRECT. DON'T BLAME ME. I'M NOT A GENIUS.**


	24. Chapter 24- The Final Battle

**CHAPTER 24- THE FINAL BATTLE**

 **NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED, HARRY POTTER RIGHTS ARE J.K. ROWLING'S AND WARNER BROS. ENTERTAINMENT.**

 **THIS FAN FICTION IS A BRANCH OFF FROM THE YULE BALL, AND EXCERCISING WHAT WOULD HAPPEN NEXT.**

 **NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**

 **GET YOUR TISSUES READY, THIS IS GONNA BE A PAINFUL ONE. SORRY ABOUT THAT. VERY SENTIMENTAL, AND LONG.**

 _"_ _Hmmm… it wouldn't make sense to kill you here Harry, would it? I think… that if the oh-so-loved Harry Potter is to die, it should happen at his home." Voldemort made a quick turn to the Death Eaters. "Gentleman, we are returning to Hogwarts!"_

 _There was a blinding flash of light, and Harry was back in front of the crowd._

There was a momentary round of applause when Harry was seen, but it died quickly. Hermione was exactly the same, seeing that her boyfriend was still alive. Regardless of whether or not he won, she was looking forward to the summer with him, just the two of them. Long walks in the sun, swimming in the sea and meals out in the candlelight.

Her hopes were dashed. Because she instantly knew who the pale figure with the dark cloak was, and she knew that this was the end, and she was being made to see it.

There were screams of horror from older audience members, who also knew who this figure was. Many ministry figures drew their wands. The younger children were terrified, and quickly tried to get behind the older students. Hermione knew she had to get to Harry, but there was such a commotion in the stands, she couldn't get any closer to him, as frantic as she was.

Harry was searching the crowd with his eyes for her, until their eyes met. She was visibly distressed, and when she saw Harry's arm gushing with blood, she became ever more panicked.

"SILENCE!" Voldemort shouted, as he fired a spell into the air.

"Forgive me, my Lord." Lucius said, slowly. "How are we to get the girl to come to us?"

"Even after all this time, Lucius, you still lack one crucial thing. Brutality. CRUCIO!"

Harry couldn't describe the sensation. Harry was writhing in pain, wriggling around on the floor, unable to resist. The crowd was screaming, and the Death Eaters were keeping the adults at bay. Dumbledore was struck in the head with a spell, and fell unconscious. The children were screaming in terror.

Suddenly, a bushy haired girl ran out of the crowd, and towards Harry, who was still unable to move. "HARRY!" she screamed, falling to her knees next to him. He saw her, but couldn't acknowledge her.

"Here she is." Voldemort said sadistically. A shield charm was casted around the Voldemort, Harry, Hermione and the rest of the Death Eaters. Voldemort lowered his wand, and Harry stopped wriggling.

"Harry…" Hermione said, tears rolling down her cheeks at her boyfriend's distress, but she was still smiling comfortingly at him, and running her fingers through his hair.

Harry was still in shock, and was breathing heavily, but was still able to grip Hermione's other hand, and utter; "Hermione… I'm sorry."

"I don't like to interrupt." Voldemort insisted, but was then rudely cut off.

"Oh, shut up!" Hermione yelled in his general direction, "You're the most repulsive, disgusting, terrible entity on this planet, You, your followers, your views, everything about you is backwards and aggressive."

Voldemort stood, no emotion visible on his face, before an all-too-sinister smile appeared. "Filthy mudblood." He raised his wand, and Hermione fell to the floor, seething in pain, wriggling just like Harry was.

"NO! STOP" Harry jumped to life, making a mad sprint towards Voldemort, wand raised.

Lucius Malfoy jumped to the Dark Lord's defence, but Harry was too quick.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

The two spells met in the middle, creating a bright light that could probably blind you if you looked at it for too long. Harry, who was clearly putting his all in, was losing. The centre beam was slowly moving towards Harry, who was trying his best to protect Hermione, who was still recovering from the curse.

Harry, who knew he was losing, let go, defeated.

"Good choice, Potter." Voldemort said. "Drop the shield." The Death Eaters obliged, keeping their wands pointed at the audience.

"Now, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, prepare yourselves, for the end." Voldemort began walking away from them.

"Hermione… I love you." Harry said, planting a small kiss on her forehead, as she pulled her head into his chest.

"I love you too Harry." Hermione replied.

Voldemort turned around, and raised his wand.

Harry zoned out, and saw some of his memories.

 _"_ _Hermione, I've felt something for you since I was eleven. You are the kindest, cleverest, most beautiful person I know. I've always wanted to be with you, and I can't tell you how many times I've wanted to ask you, and how many missed opportunities there have been. I know Ron won't approve, but I can't help it. I love you. You've been in my best dreams, where we've been happy together, and in my nightmares, when I've woken up sweating and crying at the thought of losing you. You are the only person who hasn't deserted me, you've always tried to help me, and I've always wanted to give you something in return. Hermione… I need you. And you know what? You're still listening."_

 _"_ _Oh Harry! Thank you! I… I didn't know you felt that way! You've always been there for me too… I haven't realised how much I really depend on you. I've always been fascinated by you Harry, even before we met I'd read about you, and I was so interested in the boy who stopped the Dark Lord, and then I met the very same… and I became interested in a different way… for the boy who was caring, kind… funny. The boy who wanted to do what was best for the people he loved. You don't owe me anything Harry."_

 _"_ _I put you in danger, because of your blood status. You know what the Death Eaters are like, their policies. If Voldemort does return, and it's clear that I love you, he'll torture you, and your family. He'll kill you, Hermione. I love you. But I can't lose you. If we return to being friends, maybe there's a chance you'll survive."_

 _"_ _Harry, I'm touched. I really am. But I'm not going to leave you. You need me Harry. You know you do. I love you. And after all these years, why don't you indulge yourself. I know I'm muggle-born, but if I die because of it, I'll die with the knowledge that I made the most wonderful boy in the world happy, however short that time may be."_

 _"_ _No one's ever said something like that to me. I feel the same way about you, my brilliant, remarkable, impossible Hermione Granger. Who blessed me with you? Why do I deserve you? I still think you can do better than me."_

 _"_ _Harry, it doesn't get better than you."_

 _"_ _Hermione?"_

 _"_ _Yes, Harry?"_

 _"_ _Have I ever told you how much I love you?"_

 _"_ _Yes. But you could show me as well."_

 _"_ _How does a boy like you love me?"_

 _"_ _I'm getting some major déjà vu."_

 _"_ _You didn't answer my question. How does a boy like you love me? Who was kind enough to bless me with you?"_

 _"_ _I ask myself the same question. How is a girl like you able to love me?"_

 _"_ _Harry, shut up. Just bloody kiss me."_

 _"_ _How do you know Harry?"_

 _"_ _I just do. I don't know what, and I don't know when… but something is happening."_

 _"_ _I believe you Harry. I will always trust you, and be by your side. Together, we'll stop anything… just you watch!"_

"Avada- "

"NO!" Yelled someone, who ran from the audience, passed the Death Eaters and in front of Harry and Hermione.

"Kedavra!"

A flash of green light came from the tip of Voldemort's wand, and the person jumped in front of Harry and Hermione, striking them in the chest. Then, Voldemort screamed, then fell do the ground, and disappeared.

The curse had rebounded.

Harry opened his eyes, when he realised he wasn't dead, to see the Death Eaters making a run for it. He released Hermione from his grip, and she seemed equally confused. The pair looked around, to see a dead body on the ground. On closer inspection, they realised who it was.

It was Ron.

There he was, the youngest of the Weasley boys was dead, died protecting Harry and Hermione, two people he previously threatened to kill. Harry was a combination of shocked, upset and confused. Hermione was definitely more on the upset side.

"RON!" she screamed, jumping on his dead body, going hysterical. "Wake up! PLEASE! Please wake up! RON!"

Harry was trying his best to restrain Hermione, so that adults could get to Ron and Cedric's respective bodies.

Moody grabbed Harry by the neck, and drags him back into Hogwarts, and all the way to the Dark Arts Room.

"You alright Potter?"

Harry shook his head. Moody looked around for some potions to make Harry feel better.

"It was awe inspiring though, wasn't it? The presence of the Dark Lord."

"I- I- I didn't think so. He killed Cedric and Ron."

"Were there others? In the graveyard, were there others?"

"Ummm… I didn't tell you about the Graveyard Professor."

Moody was rummaging through the potions, trying to find some more Polyjuice Potion, but when he realised that he had let something slip, he stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around and looked at Harry.

"Marvellous creatures Dragons, aren't they?" Moody was impersonating Hagrid. "Do you think that miserable oaf would've told you about those dragons if I didn't tell him about 'em?"

Harry was in shock. Moody had been pulling the strings the whole time.

"Do you think Longbottom would've told you about that Gillyweed if I hadn't of given him the book that told him all about it?"

No way. Harry was getting incredibly nervous. He had trusted Moody.

"So, it was you!" Harry said, unsure of what to do. "You put my name in the Goblet of Fire!"

"Correct, Potter." Moody said, rummaging frantically now. "Do you think that Weasley had attacked you and mudblood Granger if I hadn't of bewitched him first?"

"NO! It was you! I trusted you!" Harry shouted, fear turning to anger.

"Now, Potter, seen as the Dark Lord can't do it himself, I'll do his work for him." Moody raised his wand, pointing it right between Harry's eyes.

"Expelliarmus!" Dumbledore shouted from outside the door. Moody was hurtled into a chair, and before he had time to react, Dumbledore had him restrained. Dumbledore was accompanied by McGonagall, Snape and Hermione.

Hermione helped Harry up, clutching to his arm, observing the adults.

"We heard the entire conversation." Hermione told Harry. "It's Azkaban for him, I guarantee you!"

"Are you Alistair Moody?" Dumbledore asked, angrily.

"No…" before Moody had a proper chance to respond, the effects of Polyjuice Potion had worn off, and Moody began changing.

After a while, the face of Barty Crouch Jr. replaced that of Moody's, who was soon to be safely recovered from a deep chest.

"Barty Crouch Jr." Dumbledore said, seeming almost unsurprised. "Back to Azkaban for you, I think."

"I'll be praised as a hero!" Barty shouted after the leaving party.

"I've personally never had much time for heroes." Dumbledore dismissed.

Snape helped restrain the Death Eater until the Ministry came.

"How are you Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Alive." Harry replied.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **YOUTUBE: /channel/UCeHzFNYSe3qwQBOMgboP6QA? (make sure to add YouTube address)**

 **NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**

 **WOW… ISN'T THIS EXCITING! BARTY CROUCH JR. CORRUPTED RON IN THE FIRST PLACE! THIS IS THE MOST DIFFICULT CHAPTER TO WRITE, SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! ANYTHING I HAVE WRITTEN (SUCH AS CHARMS, SPELLS OR CURSES) MAY BE INCORRECT OR BE WRONG FOR CERTAIN FUNCTIONS. SOME FACTS MAY ALSO BE INCORRECT. DON'T BLAME ME. I'M NOT A GENIUS.**


	25. Chapter 25- Hope Springs Eternal

**CHAPTER 25- HOPE SPRINGS ETERNAL**

 **NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED, HARRY POTTER RIGHTS ARE J.K. ROWLING'S AND WARNER BROS. ENTERTAINMENT.**

 **THIS FAN FICTION IS A BRANCH OFF FROM THE YULE BALL, AND EXCERCISING WHAT WOULD HAPPEN NEXT.**

 **NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**

 **WELL, IT'S WIND DOWN TIME NOW. FINAL TWO CHAPTERS. LET'S FINISH IT OFF WITH A BANG! THEN I CAN START WRITING ANOTHER STORY WHICH I'VE BEEN PLANNING. BUT MORE ON THAT AFTER I FINISH THE FINAL CHAPTER. LET'S BEGIN!**

"Today, we acknowledge two terrible losses." Dumbledore said, as he stood in between two coffins. "The untimely deaths of Cedric Diggory and Ronald Weasley are tragic to the school, especially to have been murdered by such an evil force of magic. To anyone who did not witness the terrible events of two nights ago, these two boys were killed, by Lord Voldemort. They both died protecting others, and, in extension, everyone in the Wizarding community."

Some small whimpers were heard from within the audience, mainly from younger students as they remembered the events of two nights ago, a day that will most likely stay with them for the rest of their lives. Harry and Hermione held each other's hands, but couldn't look at each other. Ron, had lived the last months of his life bewitched by a Death Eater, and died in a last-minute breakthrough to protect Harry and Hermione. They were eternally grateful, but also extremely upset.

"We have to remember two boys who were kind, caring, had many friends who they loved."

The service continued, and after it had ended Harry went missing. He couldn't be found inside the Castle. Hermione took the search outside, and found the scruffy-haired teenager skimming stones by the Black Lake.

Hermione stood there for a while, watching as Harry was so focused on the Lake. She felt so sorry for him. He never wanted _anyone_ to die for him, and certainly not Ron.

'This will affect him forever.' Hermione thought, as she tilted her head to the side slightly, her eyes still fixed on her boyfriend. 'I've got to make him better.'

Hermione walked closer, unnoticed by Harry, who continued skimming stones. She stopped when standing right next to him.

"Do you remember when we first kissed on the stairs to the dormitories?" Harry said, which shocked Hermione, because she didn't know he knew she was there.

She smiled as the memory returned to her. "Those were the days." She took his hand into hers, caressing it gently. She looked at Harry, and the torment could be seen in his eyes. "Do you want to talk about it Harry?" Hermione asked, soothingly.

Hermione thought that Harry would react violently, and start shouting violently at her, for even mentioning the event.

To her upmost surprise, he replied; "Yes."

"Well, let's talk." Hermione said, happy that Harry was finally able to open up about things like this.

"I'm just so tired of everyone dying for me, Hermione. Everyone sacrifices themselves for me just because of something that happened to me, which I had no control over when I was a year old. Hardly anyone knows me, or understands me, but they would all willingly throw themselves in front of me. You could've been killed, Hermione, as could Dumbledore, and Ron and Cedric…" Harry shivered slightly, he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing could come out.

"Harry, I understand." Hermione said, making eye contact with her boyfriend. "You hate being The-Boy-Who-Lived, and I can see why. Publicity is certainly not your style. But Ron and Cedric, they knew you, they trusted you. You were friends with both of them. This is what the power of friendship is, Harry. I would instantly take your place if you had to die, because I love you, and nothing could ever change that."

The two broke down in tears, hugging and holding each other close. This was a rare moment in which they had time to themselves, and nobody at all knew what the pair were doing. They were alone, isolated from the world, for now.

"Harry… can I ask you something?" Hermione said.

Harry wiped tears from his eyes, then Hermione's. "Anything Hermione. Ask away."

"I simply can't let you go back to those appalling excuses of an Aunt and Uncle this summer. Could you come and stay with me? We could do everything together! Homework, relax… grieve."

Harry smiled, and looked lovingly into his girlfriend's eyes before planting a kiss on her lips. "I'd love that Hermione."

Hermione squealed in delight. He best friend, and boyfriend would stay with her for the summer, and hopefully, forever.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **YOUTUBE: /channel/UCeHzFNYSe3qwQBOMgboP6QA? (make sure to add YouTube address)**

 **NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**

 **THE PENULTIMATE CHAPTER! I WON'T BE CONTINUING IT INTO THE SUMMER, EVEN THOUGH I HAVE FUTURE PLANS FOR A HARRY AND HERMIONE SUMMER FIC. ANYTHING I HAVE WRITTEN (SUCH AS CHARMS, SPELLS OR CURSES) MAY BE INCORRECT OR BE WRONG FOR CERTAIN FUNCTIONS. SOME FACTS MAY ALSO BE INCORRECT. DON'T BLAME ME. I'M NOT A GENIUS.**


	26. Chapter 26- Forever

**CHAPTER 26- FOREVER**

 **NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED, HARRY POTTER RIGHTS ARE J.K. ROWLING'S AND WARNER BROS. ENTERTAINMENT.**

 **THIS FAN FICTION IS A BRANCH OFF FROM THE YULE BALL, AND EXCERCISING WHAT WOULD HAPPEN NEXT.**

 **NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**

 **SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS OF THIS CHAPTER, BUT THERE WASN'T MUCH TO WRITE.**

So, this is the end of the story. Harry and Hermione made it to Platform 9 3/4, and Harry stayed at Hermione's for the summer, before going back to Hogwarts for Fifth Year. They continued to go out for the rest of their Hogwarts days, before Harry proposed when he went to Paris with Hermione when they were 20.

But for Harry, he had found something much more important. His Fourth Year was simultaneously the most traumatic and the best year of his life. The loss of Cedric, and his best friend, Ron, stuck with him for the rest of his life. He never truly recovered from the sight of their dead bodies, and look on Hermione's face when she was screaming at Ron to wake up. He had frequent nightmares about that very day. Voldemort never returned, but he still haunted Harry's mind, and Harry saw the most shocking things imaginable. He saw the graveyard, the revival of Voldemort and the battle at Hogwarts forever.

However, Harry had gained some things from that year. He gained, above all else, the love of his life, the brightest witch of her age, Hermione Granger. She would stay with him for the rest of his life, and comfort him forever. The pair were inseparable. Sirius also loved and cared for Harry until he died. No one would ever challenge Harry's devotion to the ones he loved.

But, reiterating the point, the most important thing Harry gained from his Fourth Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:

A girl who cared.

 **THE END**

 **NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**

 **WELL, IT'S THE END. I PERSONALLY THINK THIS STORY COULD'VE BEEN BETTER, BUT REGARDLESS, I ENJOYED WRITING IT. SO, WHAT I NEED TO THINK ABOUT IS THE FUTURE.**

 **SOON, I'LL BE STARTING ANOTHER SHORTER STORY, THEN I'LL BE STARTING A MUCH BIGGER FANFICTION, WHICH I'LL DISCUSS FURTHER IN THE FUTURE.**

 **THE SHORTER STORY, WHICH WILL BE TOLD IN HERMIONE'S PERSPECTIVE, WILL BE BASED IN FIFTH YEAR, AND WILL SHOW HERMIONE AS BEING JEALOUS TOWARDS HARRY'S RELATIONSHIP WITH CHO CHANG. CAN SHE SWAY HARRY'S OPINION? FIND OUT WHEN THE STORY BEGINS ON JANUARY 2** **ND** **!**

 **YOUTUBE: /channel/UCeHzFNYSe3qwQBOMgboP6QA? (make sure to add YouTube address)**

 **ANYTHING I HAVE WRITTEN (SUCH AS CHARMS, SPELLS OR CURSES) MAY BE INCORRECT OR BE WRONG FOR CERTAIN FUNCTIONS. SOME FACTS MAY ALSO BE INCORRECT. DON'T BLAME ME. I'M NOT A GENIUS.**


End file.
